Inside the WWE
by RKO.I.F
Summary: Bianca Lynn Carver is a struggling writer. Vince McMahon, finds out about her, and contacts her. Follow her as she tries to write her book on the Insides of the WWE. Sucky Summary I know, but it gets good! Randy Orton/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing. Only Bianca, Andy, and Danny.

**A/N.**Okay well, Michelle and I decided that we want to write a story together. This is just the first chapter and Sorry it's a little short. The others will be longer, don't worry. First off I wanna thank the stories "Confessions of a WWE Diva" and "Unwanted Surprises" because they really gave me the idea. And I'm sorry that I'm using your guy's idea, but its just suck a great idea! Well, anyways, onto the first chapter!

Chapter 1.

"Are you sure you want to publish this?" My best friend, of 10 years, asked me sitting across the table.

"I have to." I mumbled staring out the window.

"Just listen to the back of it!" My other best friend exclaimed snatching the book out of Andrea's hand.

"Thanks for asking, Danny!" Andy exclaimed sarcastically. Danny smirked and stuck out her tongue, before reading the back of my book.

"_Being in the World Wrestling Entertainment, to any fan seems like fun, a dream really, but the Superstar's and Diva's of the industry have other things to say about that. Sure they love their job, but the hectic schedules keep them from their lives. This is a commitment and sacrifice that they all had to make to entertain you..."_

Flashback-1 year, 10 months ago-

"Bianca Lynn Carver! Will you stop saying that?!" Danny exclaimed to be pulling open the door to our favorite cafe, late that night around 10:30 pm.

"Why?! Its fucking true! nothing I ever write is good enough for those damn critics! I try and write a book but no! What do they do?! Fucking send it back to me saying that it sucked! I should just give up!" I exclaimed as we walked into the cafe, all of us failing to notice the group of WWE superstars sitting in the back.

"Hon relax!" Andy tried to calm me down taking my bag from my shoulder.

"What good would that do?!" I exclaimed again sitting down in a chair and slamming my head on the table. "Ow." I lifted my head up, rubbing my forehead while Danny and Andy laughed. "Oh fuck off!" I chuckled standing up and walking over to the counter, ordering our usuals.

"You're an Idiot, Binx!" Danny yelled over to me making me laugh.

"Don't make me laugh! I'm pissed off!" I said chuckling again before paying the cashier and walking back to the table.

"Let me see the rejection letter." Andy said holding out her hand. I dug around in my bag trying to find it.

"Ah! Here!" I said handing it to her. She looked over it.

"Bianca, you seriously need to chill out, babe!" Danny comforted placing a hand on my arm. "Thing's will work themselves out if you just stop trying."

"But If I stop trying I won't have rent to pay." Andy handed me back my rejection letter.

"Let me see the book they rejected." She said. I sighed pulling out the copy and handing it to her, none of us seeing a page fly out. Andy cleared her throat standing up.

"_Like wind, the fire grew heavy. Tossing the clothes in the fire, she laughed menacingly._" Andy paused and looked up again. "How could they reject that?! It's fucking awesome!"

"Well, apparently the fucking critics didn't think so!" I mumbled sitting back in my seat.

Two days later-

_Back and forth you wonder through your mind winters passing over but it won't find you take what you can change the seasons _

Groggily, I got out of my bed, hearing my phone ring. I stretch and answer it.

"Hello?" I asked, not bothering to look at Caller-Id

"Hi, is this Bianca Lynn Carver?" some girl asked

"Yes…may I ask who wants to know?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners?" she replied. "This is Elizabeth Andrews, I am Vince McMahon's secretary."

"And Vince McMahon is who?" I asked. Ugh don't confuse me when I first wake up.

"Vince McMahon, the chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment"

"…"

"The WWE?"

"Oh, I think I've heard of that before…why are you calling me?"

"Well, one of our superstars, well, overheard you and your friends at near-by café, and when you left, you must have left a paper behind with you contact information and part of a, well as he put it, 'amazing opening scene to a book"'

"You must have the wrong person"

"Well, right here it says, Bianca Lynn Carver and the number I called"

"Yeah, well supposedly, I can't write" I replied rolling my eyes.

"Well, to what I can see here, you're wrong, this is really good"

"You really think so?" I asked. I guess if some random person is telling me its good…

"Yes, absolutely!"

"Oh, well thanks. So about this Vince guy…"

"Yes, oh yes, well he wanted me to call you because he was wondering if you could meet with him later on today?"

"Well, I guess so"

"Thank you, I'll let him know, oh and any time after 3:00 would be best please"

"Sure, I'll be there" she hung up, as did I. I quickly took a shower, got dressed and left my two best friends/roommates a note telling them where I was.

_Out. Got a call this morning from Vince McMahon's (the Chairman of WWE) secretary asking if I could meet with them. Apparently we left some of my story and contact info in the café last night, and they found it thinking it was good. _

_I'll try not to get raped. _

_Got my cell if you need me. _

_-Binx-_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. **Okay, so thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys liked the last chapter for those of you who didn't review. But here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!!

Chapter 2.

Stepping into the air-conditioned building, I hugged my jacket closer to me, carefully adjusting my bag on my shoulder. The receptionist for the building, nodded at me with a smile. I smiled back and walked up to her.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely

"Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me where Vince McMahon's office is. I have an appointment."

"Top floor." I nodded, saying my thanks, before walking to the elevator. The doors opened and I stepped in pressing the 27th floor button. As the door's were closing, I heard someone yell 'Wait!' My hand quickly shot out, stopping the doors from closing. A man with brown hair and blue eyes ran up and stopped the door. He looked around my age. He smiled

"Thanks!" He said before turning around "Will you guys hurry up?! I don't want to keep this beautiful women from waiting!" I blushed hard, looking down at the ground and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Chill out Cody were coming!" Another man yelled at him. 4 other men stepped into the elevator and suddenly I felt smaller than my already 5 foot 1 inch frame. I backed up against the wall, trying not to get squished.

"What do you think Vince wants?" The blond of the group asked

"I don't know, hopefully something good!" A brown haired man said

"Your such a kiss ass, Cena!"

"Fuck you, Orton!"

"You guys! Shut the hell up! There is a lady in here!" The one that I saw first said motioning to me. The guy named "Orton" backed up, accidentally backing into me, making me drop my bag, the contents spewing everywhere. Quickly, I bend down to gather them up.

"Oh, sorry."He mumbled trying to bend down but there was no room.

"No worries." I said not making eye contact. I felt someone looking at me, and as I glanced up I saw the blond checking me out. I looked back down and quickly finished gathering my things, before standing up and putting my papers back in the bag. The doors dinged and we were finally at the 27th floor. Everyone of us got out. I walked past the guys and over to the receptionist.

"I'm here to see Vince McMahon. My name is Bianca Carver." I stated as I felt the same guys in the elevator walk up behind me. I waited as the secretary typed something into the computer.

"Go ahead. He's through those doors." She smiled politely pointing behind me.

"Thank you." I said turning around, bumping right into one of the guys. A hand wrapped around my arm, making sure I didn't fall. I looked up into piercing blue eyes that should make you run for your life. Being a writer, that made me more intrigued. I steadied myself but he kept his hand on my arm.

"Thank you." I whispered still staring at him

"Your welcome." He said with a smile carefully letting me go. I bite my lip before walking past him.

"So Miss Carver, I've read about you." Vince McMahon said leaning back in his chair, 20 minutes into my meeting with him

"Really? That sucks." I sighed.

"Whys that?" He asked locking his hands and placing his elbows on the arms of his chair.

"Because I don't have anything published. Actually, I think the only thing I have ever published, besides anything in my high school and college career, was one article in the local newspaper about how the schools in this area are horrible and should be changed. I personally thought it was horrible and that's really what the newspapers were looking for."

"And you didn't like that about them?" He asked leaning forward

"Absolutely not."

"Well, Miss Carver, lets get down to business. I called you here for a reason, that reason being that I want you to write a book."

"A book? Why me? I mean you could easily get some other much more talented writer to write this for you."

"Miss Carver, I picked you for a reason."

"That reason being?" I pushed, leaning forward in my chair. Vince smirked

"I like your attitude. You don't take shit from anyone." He chortled adjusting his tie. "You're young. You're bright. And reading this one little page from your book, is making me just want to hire you more and more. So what do you say Miss Carver?"

"Well, Mr. McMahon, I say you tell me a little more about what you're looking this book to be about, and give me all access to your staff, and I'd say you have yourself a deal."

"Holy Fuck!" Danny exclaimed looking through the contract, later that night.

"How you're a lawyer, I don't know." I rolled my eyes, as I finished cooking.

"I can't believe you're leaving us!" Andy exclaimed

"I'm sorry Andy! But this could be my big break you guys! I could finally get recognized for my work!" I smiled at the thought.

"Well I say, you go out there and have some fun!" Danny exclaimed standing up

"Thank you!" I giggled. "Just think I leave tomorrow for as long as it takes for me to get my story." I smiled turning around. "You guys? I have a story!" All of us burst into laughter. God, I love my friends.

"SO this is it, huh?" Andy sniffed wrapping her arms around me.

"I'll call! Don't worry!" I giggled before hugging Danny.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm gonna miss you." Danny said letting me go. I laughed.

"I love you too Danny." I rolled my eyes playfully. She laughed. After an emotional 15 minutes, I finally boarded the plane. This job is going to give me the best story I have ever written. I just know it will.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N.** Hey everyone! Yeah, another chapter! I just wanna thank the people who review and wanted to ask you guys something. It's not too much trouble, but I was just wondering if those of you who are reading this story if you could just review to tell me your thoughts about this story so far! Please no flames though! And also, you don't have to if you don't want too! I just want to get your thoughts! Anyways, thanks! Here's the chapter!

Chapter 3.

"Hey!" I heard as I stepped out of my rental car that Monday morning. Thinking it was nothing, I walked around to the back of the car getting my things. "Hey!" I heard again. I turned around to see one of the guys from the other day on the elevator jogging up to me.

"Um, Hi. Can I help you?" I asked closing the trunk.

"Aren't you that girl from the elevator?" He asked, casually leaning against the car. He smiled. "You are that girl from the elevator! I remember because of how pretty she was!" I blushed.

"Bianca Carver." I introduced myself

"Cody Runnels. My stage name around here is Cody Rhodes though." He introduced himself.

I nodded and we started walking.

"So do you just randomly come up to people you don't know and compliment them on how cute they are?" I asked

"Not really. You're the first." He joked, winking at me and playfully nudging me. I laughed.

"You're funny, ." I giggled, shaking my head. He smiled.

"So, where are you headed? I can help you wherever you need to go!"

"Uh, Vince called me and told me to come to Conference Room A to talk about some things, so I'm headed there I guess." I shrugged.

"Me too! Well all the superstars really, but- Never mind, Its down here." I giggled.

"You are too cute! Are you nervous or something?" I asked with a smile. He scoffed.

"No....." I giggled again and we got to the conference room. He opened the door for me.

"Thanks." I said stepping in the room, only to have every single pair of eyes look at me. And let me tell you, there was a LOT of people in the room. "Uh......"

"Over here." Cody whispered, placing a hand on the small of my back before leading me to an open seat. I sat down quickly burying my head in my hands as my face turned bright red. Cody chuckled and nudged me, making me look at him. "You're really red." He whispered.

"Thanks Cody." I mumbled sitting back in my seat.

"Okay, now that it looks like everyone is here we can get down to business!" Vince began, standing up and looking around the room. "Ah, there you are! Miss Carver can you join me up here for a moment please?" He asked looked over at me, making everyone turn to look at me....again. I blushed slightly, as I stood up and made my way over to him.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to the women who will be writing the book I told you all about. Miss Bianca Lynn Carver. Now remember what I told all of you. If you mess around with her, there will be serious consequences!" He sternly told them, like a principle tells a class of students, before he turned to me. "Now you should go around the room and try penciling in everyone to interview them. All three brands are here so you won't have to worry about not getting anyone." I nodded.

"Okay, thank you." I felt a pair of eyes on me and slightly turned to see I was being checked out, yet again, by that fucking blonde guy from the other day. I turned back to Vince. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at me.

"Peachy." I mumbled. He went to talk again but the door opening distracted him.

"Mr. Orton! Glad you could join us!" Vince said, glaring at the man. The same man I bumped into. The man that intrigued me....

"Yeah, sorry about that, I lost track of time." He rubbed the back of his neck, coming further into the room. I looked at the ground and turned around to go back to me seat.

"Well, Miss Carver, Mr. Orton here would be happy to be the first person you interview! Now won't you, Randy?"

"Sure, why not...." He mumbled walking over to us

"Glad to see you're excited about this." I said looking up at him.

"Well, this isn't really how I would like to spend my day." He said glaring at me.

"And you think I want to spend my day with a pompous jerk like you?" I shot back at him.

"You don't even know me!" He exclaimed taking a step towards me.

"I know you enough to know that you are a narcissistic asshole who thinks everyone should melt at the sight of him!" I exclaimed taking a step closer to him. Vince cleared his throat.

"Wonderful!" He smiled before turning to a group of people as they all hushed and whispered to each other. I looked at them, confused. "Right, right! I'll look it over!" He smiled turning back to us. "Well, Miss Carver, enjoy your time with us!" Vince smiled before walking out of the room. Cody started laughing and walked up to me.

"You're not here 5 minutes and already you told Orton off!" He laughed

"Cody, shut up!" Randy said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry." He chuckled again before turning to me. "A couple of the guys and I are gonna be down at the ring, so when you're done with people in here, come down to the ring to get us an interview." I nodded as him and a few guys walked out of the room. I looked up at Randy again. He looked at me and rolled his eyes before following the others out of the room. I rolled my eyes. And to think that man intrigued me.

"Hi! I'm Maria Kanellis!" A red-head said coming up to me with a bright smile on her face. I smiled

"Hi, I'm Bianca. But Vince kinda already told you that...." I bite my lip as she giggled.

"Well listen, all of us girls are gonna head to the diva's locker room. When you're done in here come find us, m'kay?" She is really cheerful.

"Uh, sure." I said as every girl in the room got up and left. I walked over to my bag and got out my BlackBerry Curve 8900.

After about 45 minutes of getting everyone's number, I finally gathered my things and left to go find the ring. After about 15 minutes, I found it. I walked up the steps and through the curtain to see a bunch of shirtless men rubbing up on each other. I casually walked down the ramp.

"Hey, Cody!" I yelled making the man turn to me and wave with a smile on his face.

"Hi Bianca!" He yelled jumping out of the ring, jogging over to me.

"You guys look like you're having....fun." He laughed.

"That's what we do for a living, Bianca." He rolled his eyes playfully, taking my bag. "Come on. I'll introduce you to the guys." I nodded and we walked down to the ring.

"So, you're Bianca, right?" A guy with multi-color hair asked me.

"Yeah…" I replied. Didn't I get introduced to everyone?

"Sorry, I didn't really pay attention to Vince's speech…I tend to space out a lot." He said "Oh, by the way, I'm Jeff. I'm from the SmackDown Roster"

"Oh, well nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand. He looked over at Cody and nudged him in the stomach.

"Ah, I see what ya mean man…have fun with that" He whispered to Cody with a smirk. Cody blushed trying to hide his face from me. Being the nice person I am…ha…I pretended like I heard and saw nothing.

_Back and forth you wonder through your mind winters passing over but it won't find you take what you can change the seasons _

My phone rang; I took it out of my pocket looking at caller id. Andy flashed across the screen.

"Hey Andy…" I answered she started talking and I just rolled my eyes. "No, come on, I gotta go. Andy…Andy that's great! I'm happy you bought new socks, but I really have to go!" I said, whispering into the phone. "Bye, love ya too" I hung up, looking up; I saw some of the people staring at me. Great, I'm blushing…again. I looked over at Cody, who looked upset, as Randy came over…

"So, you have a boyfriend back home?" he asked.

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Just asking…for my good friend Cody over here…he looks like he wants to know" He said, putting an arm around Cody.

"Randy, shut up!" He exclaimed in a whisper-type voice, getting red again.

"Well, for Cody, I'll say, No, I do not have a boyfriend back at home." I said looking at Cody's face light up.

"See man, now you can hit that!" Randy said. Both Cody and my face went red! I looked up and Cody was rubbing his temples, trying to forget what Randy just said to him. I walked over trying to smile to him, taking my bag from his arm.

"Sorry about that, I don't wanna 'hit that', not that you're not pretty, I just, well-" Cody rambled.

"It's fine Cody" I said "I understand" I put my bag down on the bench next to me, putting my phone in the pocket in the bag. I stood up straight again, feeling eyes on me. I turned around and saw the blond quickly turn his eyes away from me. I walked over to Cody, trying not to make eye contact with the creeper. "Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is that?"

"Who?"

"The blond over there, the one watching us…?" I asked pointing to him, inconspicuously. He turned looking over at him.

"Oh, that's Adam, stage name Edge" Right as he said that, he walked over to me.

"The name is Adam" He said kissing the top of my hand, making me blush. GOD I need my friends with me!

"Hi" I said back. Cody walked away with an aggravated sigh.

"So, you are going to be interviewing us?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, that's what I was told"

"Well, anything you need, I'll be here, just ask"

"Will do"

-Later that night-

I knocked on the Diva's locker room door, waiting for someone to open it. Soon after, the door opened a little to reveal Maria, I think. She opened it more after she saw me and pulled me in, grabbing my arm.

"Ow"

"What is going on with you and Randy Orton?!" She exclaimed. I looked at her confused.

"What, ew, no, nothing-" I started to say, but got interrupted by a hyper looking diva.

"No, what is going on with you and Mr. Runnels?" she asked

"Cody?"

"YES!" She exclaimed.

"What about me and Cody?"

"You two, together?"

"What, no, we're just friends"

"…sure"

"No, she wouldn't be with Cody, he's not smooth enough to ask her out the first day they met…but Randy…" Maria said

"No, nothing with me and Randy, the only time I want to see him, and hopefully will is when I'm interviewing him, after that, I do not want to see him!" I exclaimed.

"See, she's probably with Cody, I mean, he may have worked his way up to smooth, you never know"

"Mickie, you really think he's smooth." Maria asked her. "I mean it took him like a week to work up the courage to ask you out, and when he finally did, you had to finish his sentence!"

"Maybe he got over his nerves…" The one called Mickie said.

"Yeah…Okay"

"Um…guys" I said trying not to bother them. "Nothing is going on with anyone here, I'm just friends with Cody"

"Alright, fine" Mickie said, bouncing back to where she was before.

"I believe you, for now" Maria said.

"I'M LIKE A RINGLEADER, I CALL THE SHOTS! I'M LIKE A FIRECRACKER I MAKE IT HOT WHEN I PUT ON A SHOW!" A blond sang, can I even call it singing, running into from the other part of the room.

"JILLIAN!" A dark haired girl yelled at the girl screeching. That song is so ruined now!

"Oh, Melina let her have her fun…" Mickie said. After about two more seconds of her _beautiful_ voice Mickie changed her mind, running up to Jillian taking the ear buds out of her ears. "Please stop" She begged.

"Fine, I'll go sing for Dave, I know he'll appreciate my amazing voice." She said skipping out of the room.

"So sorry about that Bianca" Maria said. "Here, why don't I introduce you to everyone" She said bringing me over in the room more. "Okay, so as you could probably figure out, this is Mickie James-She tends to be very hyper a lot." Maria said bring me over to Mickie. Mickie just smiled and nodded, getting up to hug me. "And this is Melina, currently The Women's Champion" She said. Melina did the same, hugging me. "That's Beth, Natalya, and Michelle" She said. They just waved to me. "And this is Barbie, but you can also call her Kelly Kelly .." She got up and ran over hugging me.

"So nice to meet you!" She said breaking the hug.

"You too" I said with a smile

"That is Candice Michelle or Candy for short, Lillian, Katie Lea, Gail Kim, Layla, Alicia, Eve, Tiffany, Maryse, Rosa Mendez, and Nikki and Brie Bella" She said pointing to each one. Some got up to hug me, others just waved. "And of course, you know I'm Maria" She said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all" I said.

"Anything ya need babe, we're all here for you!" Melina said.

"Thanks" I said smiling, again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N.** Oh wow. Sorry for the long update! Hope this chapter makes up for it! Also there's something wrong with my internet right now so I cant spell check. So sorry if there's mistakes in this chapter!

Chapter 4.

_"I don't know how they do it. I've been on the road for one day, and already I miss my friends. Well, so far I've met the whole World Wrestling Entertainment roster. Thanks to a Mr. Cody Runnels, one of the first people I met here, making me late, so of course we walk into the meeting late and everyone turns to look at us. Once again, thanks Cody. Vince McMahon, the chairman of the board, has to be one of the nicest men I have ever met! The WWE is very lucky to have such a dedicated and commited man as the chairman._

_Now Enough of my rambling, follow this book through the Insides of the WWE."_

"Fucking introduction sucks." I mumbled to myself as I sat in the dining hall of the hotel the next morning. I had begun writing my book. What better way then to start with the intorduction. An introduction that sucks. I sighed throwing my pen down and running my hands through my hair.

"Hey Bianca!" Cody yelled from across the room. I look up just in time to see Randy smack him on the back of the head. He ignored it and ran over to me. "Hey!" He smiled brightly sitting down at the table.

"Hi Cody." I smiled as I moved some things off the table to give him room.

"Do you mind if the guys sit with us?" He asked.

"Not at all." I said standing up to move more things out of the way.

"Guys! Over here!" Cody waved them over and they all got settled.

"So what are you doing Bianca?" The guy I remember, whose name was John, asked.

"Just trying and failing at writing my book.' I said leaning back in my chair, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Let me see what you have so far!" Cody said with a smile. I handed him my notebook. I waited as he read my introduction. "Awe! I have my own little shout out!" Cody said, leaning forward, gently pressing his lips against my forehead. I blushed looking down at the table as he placed the notebook back in front of me.

"Awe! She's blushing!" Ted exclaimed making me blush harder. I groaned, making everyone laugh, except Randy, who in turn rolled his eyes.

_Back and forth you wonder through your mind winters passing over but it won't find you take what you can change the seasons _

I looked down at my phone before picking it up. "Hello?" I asked.

"Bianca!! Hi!! It's Maria! You gave me your cell number, remember?!" Maria exclaimed from the other line. I laughed.

"Yeah, I remember. What's up?"

"Well...." She paused, "Mickie and I were wondering if you wanted to come shopping with us!"

"...Shopping? Really? Uh-" I bite my lip trying to come up with an excuse

"Please!!!" It was Mickie this time. "We can get you something sexy to wear so you can impress Cody!!" I heard someone run back.

"Or Randy!" Maria giggled into the phone. My eyes went wide.

"Uh, I'll go! Just not for those reasons just because they're sitting at the table with me and they probably heard what you just said." I heard them giggle.

"Okay, we'll be down in 25 minutes! Bye babe!" Maria giggled again, hanging up the phone.

"Why are they soo perky?!" I asked Cody.

"I've always wanted to know that too...." He said as he thought. I picked up my pen.

_Why are the Diva's so perky?? FIND OUT! _

I scratched onto the notepad. I rolled my eyes; what a great story this is turning out to be. I folded up my notebook and turned off my laptop before gathering the rest of my papers. I stuffed them into my bag.

"I gotta go." I said standing up.

"Why??" Cody asked. He sounded disappointed. He is so cute.

"Maria and Mickie want to drag me shopping. Is it so horrible that I don't even know them and already I can't say no to them?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Hey, why don't you come to my room later? You can interview me." Cody said standing up, and looking down at me.

"Sure." I nodded with a smile. "Call me later. Whenever you want me to come over." I said with a giggle.

"Of course!" Cody smiled. I smiled before turning to the table where everyone was watching us with raised eyebrows. I blushed.

"Uh, bye..." I said quickly before walking away.

-6 hours later-

"How the hell do you guys shop for that long?!" I asked as we all walked into the hotel bar, after dropping out things off at our rooms.

"We're girls hon!" Maria giggled as we took a seat at the bar.

"I am too! But I hate shopping!" Mickie gasped.

"Who are you?!" She exclaimed before we burst into laughter.

"So what would you like to drink?? Wait! You are of age, aren't you?"Mickie asked as her and Maria turned to me.

"Im 23." I said with a small nod.

"Good!" Mickie smiled before calling the bartender over. After a few hours down at the bar, I stood up.

"Well I think I'm gonna get going. Cody wants me to interview him and then I have to interview some guy named Anthony Carelli." Mickie and Maria burst out in laughter. "What?" I asked confused.

"Anthony is fucking hilarious!!" Maria giggled. "I had a storyline with him where he wouldn't let me do anything! But it pushed my career so Thank You Anthony!!" She and Mickie started giggling. I turned to the bartender.

"No more drinks for them." He nodded. "Bye girls!" I waved as I walked out of the bar and towards the elevator. No one else was waiting there, thankfully. Hopefully I can get a few minutes to myself. I stepped inside when the doors open and was the only one in there. The doors almost clsoed when I heard someone shout for me to wait. I pressed the 'Doors Open' button and it would be no surprise who walked in.

"Oh, hey.." Randy said stepping in as the doors closed.

"What floor?" I asked.

"27." I nodded and pressed the button. My room was on the same floor, and so was Cody's. As the little arrow reached the 5th floor, the elevator stopped. I held onto the railing for support as the emergency lights when on. I groaned. This could not be happening to me.

I'm stuck in an elevator with Randy Orton.

"Come on." He mumbled to himself as he slapped his hand on the door. "Hey!! Can anyone hear me?!" He yelled.

No answer.

He sighed and sat on the ground against the wall. I bite my lip before sitting on the ground against the side wall. I took out my phone and had no signal. "Do you have signal?" I asked looking up at him. He took out his phone and checked.

"Nope." I nodded. Why does this seem like something out of a book? I'm stuck in an elevator with a guy I don't like and neither of us have signal. Cheesy fucking roamance novels..

"Soo...."I began skeptically.

"What?" He asked looking over at me.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I'm just trying to make conversation." He nodded.

"Oh." I looked back over at him and sighed. I looked and saw that he had lint on his shoulder. I hate lint! It gets on my nerves!

"Uh, Randy?" I swallowed hard. He's gonna think I'm weird, not that I care...

"Hmm?" He looked over.

"You have lint on your shoulder." I said scooting over towards him and taking the lint off. I looked up at him and chuckled. He laughed.

"You are a very awkward person." He said with a small smile.

"Thanks!" I giggled leaning against the same wall he was. "So, Mickie told me that you guy's have this weekend off."

"Yeah, we do." He nodded.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked, peering up at him.

"Well some of the guys are coming over and helping me move. My house is to small for me." He said.

"That's cool." I said.

"What are you gonna do? Gonna go back home?" He asked looking at me.

"Probably not. I don't have enough money to fly back and forth all the time."

"Oh... Well I hope you have fun doing...whatever you're going to do." I giggled.

"Thanks! Hopefully I'll just catch up on my sleep!"

"All this travel getting to you?" He asked and I nodded in reply. "Yeah, I understand. Sucks when you actually have to wrestle though."

"I can imagine." I bite my lip staring at our reflections in the glass doors.

Its been about 3 hours and we are still in the elevator. I looked at my phone. 11:53 pm. I groaned.

"Come on!! I have to get up early in the morning!" I yelled at no one in particular. Randy looked at me with an amused look on his face.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked with a chuckle

"I don't know! Who ever can fucking hear me!" I yelled again before banging on the door. I sighed. "Did you try that freaking phone again?" I asked referring to the phone in the elevator.

"They said they're working on it. I'll call again." I waited patiently as he talked to the lady. "They said 15 minutes more tops!" I groaned and sat on the ground again.

"Great..."

-25 minutes later-

"I thought you said 15 minutes tops." I said with a yawn.

"Why don't you try to fall asleep?" He said as he watched me yawn again.

"No, no its okay. I should stay awake." I mumbled as I started to doze off. Just as sleep approached me, there was a ding. But I didn't hear it. I was already asleep.

I woke up the next morning, yawning. I sat up and looked around. This wasn't my room. I rubbed my eyes and got off the bed. I saw that I wasn't in my clothes but a large shirt. I walked out of the room to see the back of a brown haired man's head as he watched tv. I cleared my throat nervously. He turned around. It was Randy. He quickly turned off the tv and stood up.

"Hey...." He began awkwardly.

"Hi. Uh, how did I get here??" I asked walking over to him.

"Well, you fell asleep in the elevator and I didn't know what room you were in. So I brought you here." He explained.

"Oh... How did I get into this shirt?" I asked looking down at the large piece of clothing. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Well, uh, I didn't want you being uncomfortable in jeans, so I kinda....changed you. I didn't do anything to you!!" He added the last part quickly. I giggled slightly.

"Well thank you. For everything. I'll just change and get out of your way. Do you happen to know the time?" He looked at his watch.

"9:30." My eyes widened.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed before running back into the other room and changing quickly.

"What's the matter?" Randy asked standing awkwardly outside the bedroom.

"I have an interview at 9:45!" I groaned. "I'm gonna be so fucking late!"

"Who's it with?"

"Some guy named Anthony." I walked out of the room. "Uh, thanks." I said before quickly running out of the hotel room and to my own. I changed into a different pair of clothes before grabbing my things and running down to the dining hall and sitting at a table. I glanced at my phone. 9:43. I sighed out of relief. Thank god.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N.**Okay, I know its been awhile since I updated. I just wanted to see if we were going to get anymore reviews; not a lot by the way. I mean I'm not all for reviews. I care if people are reading the story, but it would help if we got a little feedback. Please? Anyways, Rachel and Haley made some banners for our story, so check those out if you get a chance! Please R&R.

Chapter 5.

Well my first interview went fantastic! I must say it went well. After I was done, I went up to my room and showered. As I was getting out, there was a knock at the door. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked to the door to find Ted, Cody, and Randy standing there. My eyes went wide and I blushed. Ted whistled which made me blush more. I ran into the other room and got changed before walking back out to see all three men standing in the living room talking amongst themselves.

"Hi..." I began stuffing my hands in the back pockets of my jeans. Cody smiled.

"You put clothes on!" Ted exclaimed with a smirk. I blushed and hid my face.

"How'd the interview go?" Randy asked. I looked up.

"Great actually! I found out so much about this company just from one person! You should have seen me! I did not want to stop writing and asking questions!" I rambled looking out the window. I stopped and looked back and blushed. "Sorry."

"You look very nice, Bianca." Cody said taking my hand and kissing it lightly. I blushed.

"Thanks...."

_Back and forth you wonder through your mind winters passing over but it won't find you take what you can change the seasons _

I turned around at the sound of my phone. "Ugh, where is it?" I mumbled to myself throwing random things about the room. "Ah-ha! Found it!" I smiled picking the phone up. "Hello?"

"You're on the road for two days and you can't even call us?!" Danny voice rang through the other line.

"Danny!! Andy called the other day!!" I laughed looking out the window again.

"...So?" I laughed again.

"What have you guys been up to?? Missing me already?" I joked.

"Ha! Hon, we don't miss you!" She lied.

"Awe, I miss you too!" I laughed.

"So listen, is there any cute guys at your work?" Danny questioned. I turned around and looked at the guys, biting my lip slightly before turning back around.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"You are already having sex with someone aren't you!?" She screamed making me pull the phone away from my ear. Cody, Ted and Randy laughed.

"Did you guys hear that??" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Yep." Cody smirked. I groaned.

"I'm gonna fucking murder Danny."

"Do you have guys in your room?!" Danny yelled again.

"Gotta go babe! Love you! Bye!" I exclaimed, quickly hanging up the phone. "So what are you guys doing here?" I asked throwing my phone on the couch. Ted and Cody turned to Randy. He rolled his eyes.

"You wanna help me move into my house with a few of the other guys?" He asked.

"I told you I don't have enough money to fly places."

"Where gonna be in Missouri for Monday anyways. We have the weekend to fly there. Vince pays." Cody explained.

"Oh. Uh, yeah sure then."

"Great!" Cody exclaimed with a smile. "See you later Bianca." Cody waved, dragging the other two out of the room.

4 hours later and I had wandered around the hotel aimlessly. I was so bored. I should really schedule more interviews throughout the day.

_Back and forth you wonder through your mind winters passing over but it won't find you take what you can change the seasons _

"Hello?" I asked looking at the ground, outside the hotel.

"Bianca Carver! Vince McMahon here! Listen, I need you to come down to the arena. I need to talk to you." Vince's voice rang through.

"Sure! I'll be there in 25 minutes." I said walking back into the hotel to gather my things, just in case.

"Perfect, see you then." After Vince hung up, I walked to the elevator. After getting my things, I made my way to the arena.

20 minutes later and I was at Vince's office. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for my cue to enter.

"Come in!" Vince called from the inside. I walked in and smiled.

"Mr. McMahon." I said sitting in the chair across from his desk, after shaking his hand.

"Ms. Carver." He said with a smile. He took off his glasses and folded his hands. "Now, Ms. Carver, I have looked over your contract. We've decided to show you to the world." My eyes widened.

"Like put me on TV??" I questioned. He nodded in reply. "N-No. I can't do that! I can't be in front of large crowds of people." He face twisted in thought as he looked deeper at my face.

"Your eyes were blue the other day. Now there green."

"Contacts." I said with a confused look on my face. He smiled.

"Problem solved then! You're gonna need to put your glasses on. Look the part, and when you have to go out in front of people just take your glasses off so you can't see anything!" I nodded.

"So what will I be doing on TV?" I asked sitting back in the seat.

"Well, we're involving you into a storyline with one of our top superstars."

"Who would that be?" I asked.

"Randy Orton. It will be a love/hate type storyline. Randy sees you backstage over a few weeks and is attracted to you and he finally talks to you and you turn him down. Things like that. Trust me, it'll work out. Well that's all. Goodbye, Ms. Carver." I stood up and made my way out of his office. This can either be a good thing or an extremely bad thing.

XX

Groaning as the alarm on my phone went off, I rolled over to shut it off. I got out of bed and stretched. I quickly showered and packed my bags, getting ready for my 11 am flight. I put my sunglasses on as I got on the highway. We're going to Missouri today. And later tonight I have an interview with Maria. I can't wait to get a girl's perspective on this company. Parking the car, I got out and got my things before making my way into the airport. I dropped my keys at the desk before finding a seat.

"Really??" I heard Maria's bubbly voice behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"You only have like two bags!" She giggled linking her arm through mine and making out way to where Mickie was sat, reading a magazine.

"Hola!" Mickie giggled pulling me down next to her. "Tell us how the interview with Cody went!"

"I never actually was able to interview Cody." I said putting my bags on the ground.

"Why not?!" Maria exclaimed.

"I got stuck in the elevator with Randy." I shrugged simply. "Oh, there's Cody! Be right back, I'm gonna go say hi." I got up and made my way over to the guys. I sat in the seat next to Cody and nudged him. "Hey." I smiled at him.

"Bianca! Hi!" Cody smiled brightly. I giggled.

"Hi Ted. Hey Randy." I smiled at them.

"Hey Bianca....." Ted began awkwardly whereas Randy just glared at me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked glaring back at him.

"You. You're my fucking problem." He mumbled standing up to walk away. I got up and walked in front of him.

"Explain to me what the hell I did to you!"

"You fucking came here! Now I'm put into a fucking storyline with you!! I don't even fucking know you!" He yelled.

"You think I'm thrilled about this?! I don't even want to be on tv! I came here to write my book! Not fall in love with you on TV!" I yelled back at him.

"Well you know what I think?? That if you were actually a better writer than you are, you wouldn't be here! You could be at your house writing whatever you wanted to! But for some god forsaken reason, Vince wants you to be here! I don't understand why!! I read what you wrote the other day and Bianca," He leaned his face down so it was close to mine and he whispered in my ear "It sucked." He pulled away and smirked. I looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you not think I know that?" I asked in almost a whisper before walking back to my seat.

Oh fucking joy.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**Hey there! I know its been awhile since this story has been updated, and I'm sorry about that! But right now it is 4:26 am and I am currently sitting in North Carolina with my two best friends and I thought, What a better time to update this story! So that's what I'm doing now! Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter! Keep them coming please?

I didn't help Randy move. I stayed at the hotel and interviewed a couple more of the superstars here. Now Today is Monday. And Vince said 'What better way to start a storyline, then in Randy's hometown.' So, we're starting the storyline tonight. I sat in Catering. That's my office for the night, I guess..

"Are you Bianca Carver?" A guy asked. I looked up and nodded. I was still pissed at Randy. "We need you for the segment." I nodded and gathered my things and we walked to where the segment was taking place.

"Guess what!!" Mickie exclaimed from behind me. I laughed and turned around.

"What?"

"You're gonna be talking to us! Then we introduce you to Randy!" Maria said with a smile.

"Great.." I said sarcastically.

"Ready?" The camera man asked. Mickie nodded. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Action!" He whispered.

"This is Kelly Kelly! Kelly say hi to Bianca! She's writing that book Vince wants!" Maria explained to Kelly.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" Kelly said with a smile.

"Hi." I said with a smile.

"Oh Bianca! You have to meet him! This guy is legendary! Future of the business." Mickie smiled looking past the camera. The camera followed her gaze to see all of Legacy staring at me. Mickie grabbed my arm and dragged me over to them.

"Randy, this is Bianca, the writer Vince was talking about." Maria explained as she pushed me forward a little. He looked down at me before he let out a tiny smirk. He held out his hand.

"Randy Orton." He smirked. I looked down at his hand before pushing it away.

"Bianca Carver."

"Come to dinner with me tonight." He smirked. No women ever said no to Randy Orton!

".....No." Randy's smirk faded and he glared at me before Cody and Ted pulled him away.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Mickie squealed as we went off air.

"You did great! Natural born actress!" Cody smiled walking back over to me. I glared at Randy.

"Who said I was acting?" I mumbled crossing my arms.

"Fuck you." Randy said leaning against the wall.

"Sure, your room or mine?" I said sarcastically.

"R-really?" He asked stepping off the wall.

"Yeah, Really?!" Cody exclaimed.

"Let me put it this way, I would never, ever, have sex with you even if the entire human race depended on it." I smirked. Randy glared and came closer to me.

"You're telling me that you wouldn't want me?" He whispered in my ear before going behind me. "You wouldn't want me to do all sorts of things to your body? Making your mind race? Your body shiver just at my touch?" He whispered breathing on my neck. When I didn't respond, he chuckled. "I thought so." He whispered before walking away with Cody and Ted. When he was out of sight, I could finally breath normally again.

"What the hell was that?" Mickie asked looking from where Randy was walking to me.I uncrossed my arms, and looked at Mickie.

"I-I don't know" I said stuttering.

"Told you it would be Randy" Maria said to Mickie.

"Yeah, but did you not see how Cody reacted when she said that?" Mickie added. I rolled my eyes walking away, while Maria and Mickie argued over who I would fuck first. Neither. I mean, Cody's nice and cute, but that's it, we're better off friends, and Randy…no. I sat back down in the chair I was in before, looking through my mail. Ugh, nothing good. I put in my headphones and pressed shuffle on my Ipod. The middle by Jimmy Eat World played and I leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes, and singing along in my head.

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride, everything, everything will be just fine, everything, everything will be alright. _

"Bianca." I heard my name be called next to me. I opened my eyes and saw Cody standing there, right next to me, making me jumped and almost fall from my chair. My Ipod hit the floor, pulling the headphones out of my ears. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he said picking up my Ipod.

"It's okay" I said. He handed me my Ipod, and I put it back in my bag.

"So, um, the reason I'm here is, well, I was wondering" He started, taking a deep breath "Well, do you want to go out with me tonight-not like a date or anything, well there is a party type thing tonight that a bunch of us are going to, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" He said, rubbing the back of his head, nervously. I chuckled.

"I'd love to Cody" I said with a smile. He smiled back and let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, just, um, meet me out by my car after the show, we've gotta give the guys a ride too"

"Will do Cody" I said. He smiled and walked away. I leaned back in my chair and was about to turn my Ipod on again, when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me off of my chair. I looked over and saw Mickie pulling me by my arm to get me up from the ground. "Ow, Mickie, what are you doing!?" I exclaimed.

"We over heard Cody, come on, we're going to get you ready for tonight!" She said pulling me down the hall. Maria met up with us, along with Melina and Nikki Bella.

"Mickie, I'm fine!"

"No you're not, we need to do your hair, make-up, get you a new outfit, everything!" Mickie said opening up the Divas locker room door.

"Really, I'm fine-" I started to say, but she threw me into a chair in front of a mirror. "Mickie-"

"Ria, you're in charge of hair, I'll get her an outfit, Nikki, you do her make-up!" Mickie said.

"Guys, I'm fine!" I said.

"No, no you're not, just sit, and let us do what we're masters of!" Maria said. She pulled my hair out of its bun, and started brushing it. Nikki took out her make-up kit and started going though it, holding up colors to see what would work best.

"Mickie, I gotta know what color she should wear, so hurry up with the outfit!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Here, come help me decide" Mickie yelled back. Maria grabbed the straightener, and started to straighten my hair.

"Maria, really, I'm fine" She ignored me, continuing on my hair. I groaned, crossing my arms.

"That's perfect Mickie use that one!" I heard Nikki say. Maria stopped and I turned around to see why. Mickie held up a dress that was worth probably more than my whole wardrobe.

"I am not wearing that!" I exclaimed.

XX

"Guys, I really hate you!" I said looking at my reflection in the mirror. I had on a spaghetti strap black dress that went down to my knees with my hair straight and down, and about 2-inch heels on.

"Why?"Maria asked

"This is not me!" I said

"Fine, how 'bout we compromise?"Mickie said

"Perfect!"

"What do you want to wear?" Mickie asked

"NO JEANS!" Nikki added quickly

"Just any type of pants, no dresses!" Mickie nodded and went back to find something. A few minutes later she came out with black long pants and a layered shirt, Black underneath, and White over it.

"This good?" Mickie asked.

"Yes, much better!" I said.

XX

I walked down the stairs to meet Cody at his car. I left the hotel, and looked around to find him. I saw three figures by a car talking so I walked over. As I got closer I noticed it was them. I saw Ted elbow Cody in the stomach and nod towards me. They all turned around and looked at me. I blushed, luckily it was dark out and they couldn't see my face very well. I walked up to them and they all just stared at me.

"Hey Ted, Cody" I said, ignoring Randy.

"H-hi Bianca" Cody said, blinking. "You look, wow" He said. I blushed again.

"You look pretty good yourself, Cody" I said. He put his head down, blushing.

XX

"Guys, you remember Bianca." Cody said as we sat at the table full of WWE stars. Luckily they were all dressed up as well!

"Did you- Did you change your eyes?" The guy I remember being Jeff asked me leaning across the table, looking in my eyes.

"Uh, c-contacts." I said biting my lip. He nodded and looked back at his menu. I looked at Mickie who was sitting next to Jeff and mouthed 'What the hell was that?' She giggled.

"You'll get used to it!" She said with a smile. I nodded.

"See anything you like?" Cody asked me. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Not really. I'm not that hungry." I shrugged.

"Why didn't you say so? We didn't have to come here."

"No it's okay, really!" I assured him. He nodded and smiled at me before looking back at his menu.

_Third P.O.V._

"Will you just look at those two?! They look so comfortable together!" Mickie whispered to Maria as they watched Cody and Bianca.

"They are so cute together, Micks, really! But let's see if Randy looks jealous!" Maria whispered back. They looked at Randy who was sitting next to Jeff to see him down another shot. Maria elbowed Mickie in the side. "Hey Ran?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah?" He asked looking over at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked placing her hand on his, in a friendly way.

"Fine, why?" He asked sticking a fry in his mouth.

"Just wondering,hon." Maria smiled, taking her hand back before turning to Mickie.

"He's so jealous!" They whispered at the same time.

_First P.O.V._

"Wanna dance?" Cody asked seeing a few other superstars going onto the dance floor.

"Absolutely not!" I giggled taking a sip of my water. "I can't dance." I smiled at him. He stood up and held out his hand.

"Please??" He asked. I groaned putting my water down and standing up.

"You're lucky your my friend." I mumbled as he took my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. "Cody!" I giggled as he started to dance like an idiot. "Cody, stop!" I giggled again as people started to look. "Cody, people are looking!" I laughed. He stopped and smile. "You are so awkward!" I said with another giggle. He smiled.

"You mind if I stay here and dance with everyone else?" He asked.

"Please do!" I said before going back to the table.

"You look like you had fun!" Mickie giggled.

"I just watched him act like an idiot!" I said as we laughed. I took a sip of my water before rubbing my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked looking at me.

"Hmm? Oh yeah fine. My contacts are just irritating me a little bit." I said rubbing my eyes again quickly.

"Why don't you take them out?"

"Because I won't be able to see my hand in front of my face if I did." He chuckled.

"Did you bring your glasses?"

"Yeah I did actually! Thanks for reminding me! Maria lemme see your purse since your holding my stuff!" Maria smiled and handed me her purse. I took out my glasses case and my contact holders. "I'll be right back." I said standing up and walking to the bathroom.

_Third P.O.V._

"She looks so cute with her glasses!" Mickie giggled as she seen Bianca coming from the bathroom with her glasses on.

Randy looked up when he heard Mickie. Immediately, his eyes went wide and he dropped his fork. Maria looked over and smiled before nudging Mickie. She looked at her.

"Look at Randy." She whispered as Mickie looked at him. He was watching every movement Bianca made.

_First P.O.V._

"I hate wearing these things." I said sitting back at the table and pushing my glasses up my nose.

"You look so cute though!" Mickie giggled as Maria took my things.

"Eh." I said. I seen Randy shake his head out of the corner of my eye and looked over to see him rub his hands over his face.

"I think I had to much to drink." He mumbled to himself.

"You had a shot and soda the whole time we were here." Ted reminded him. I looked at Maria and shrugged before picking up my water again.

XX

"I had a great time tonight Cody! Thanks for taking me!" I said with a smile as he dropped me off at my room door.

"I did too!" He smiled. I slide the card in the door, waiting for it to turn green. Once it did, I opened the door.

"Thanks again Cody." I smiled and he smiled back before taking a step closer to me. Slowly bending his head down, I froze. Lightly he brushed his lips against mine. This is soo awkward. He pulled back. "Cody listen, I like you, just as a friend. I think I should have made that clear." I said looking down at my hands.

"Bianca, its fine. You can't help if you like someone or not and from that kiss, I didn't really feel anything." He said with a small smile.

"I kinda wasn't kissing you back."

"Wanna try again? To see if there's anything there?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not." He bent his head back down and I closed my eyes as his lips were on mine. Slowly we kissed, and I felt nothing. I heard a door open and we both pulled apart. He turned around and I looked up to see Randy, who's room was across from mine, staring at us. Cody cleared his throat looking back at me.

"Yeah, so" I said blushing. "Thanks again for tonight Cody, I'll see ya later" I said entering my room. I closed the door, and leaned back against it, sliding down a little ways. I put my head in my hands and over-heard Cody and Randy talking.

"Dude, I'm your friend, and you know that, but did you see how uncomfortable she looked?" Randy said.

"Yeah, it's okay, neither of us felt anything anyway"

"Yeah, I could tell" Randy said, probably smirking. I rolled my eyes and went over to my bag to get out my pajamas and change. I grabbed my purple and pink plaid shorts and a long plain black shirt and got ready for bed. This was a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** So hey, guess who this is...not RKO.I.F. XD it's the co-writer to this story Jeff Hardy is Rad :D yeah, her computer isn't letting her update, so i'm updating on her account for you :D

First we would like to say: WE ARE SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! We've been busy, and haven't been able to update.

Also we want to say thanks to our fabulous reviewers, who are so generous as to tell us how the story is so far! Please, if you could, keep them coming! we would very so much appreciate it. Yes i know, i'm talking very strange and using big words, but it's fun :D

SO once again, sorry, and hope you enjoy...

Chapter 7.

"Thank you." I said to the cashier after paying for my coffee. I picked it up and walked out the door.

"Hey! Aren't you Bianca Carver??" I stopped and turned at my name. "You are Bianca Carver!!" A girl screeched running over towards me.

"Um, do I know you?" I asked politely. This girl looked around 13 years old.

"No you don't! But I seen you On Raw last night!! I was like Oh my god!! How could you turn down Randy Orton?!" She paused and looked at me. "How can you turn down Randy Orton?!" Think think think, Bianca!

"Well, Randy Orton thinks the world revolves around him and I just wanted to set him straight." I said, hoping she would buy it. She nodded and smiled before pulling a piece of paper out of her bag.

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Uh....Sure! Yeah! Of course!!" I took them from her. "What's your name?"

"Andrea!"

"That's my best friend's name." I smiled thinking of my friends as I signed the paper for her.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed hugging me quickly before running into Starbucks. I chuckled and continued walking to the arena. I have a fan.....

XX

"Bianca! Come on! We're gonna be late for the meeting!" Maria exclaimed grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the conference room.

"Sorry!" I chuckled as we walked into the room and took our seats. Vince McMahon walked in along with other members of creative. He looked up.

"Randy. Bianca. Up here. Now." He said. Randy stood up and walked to the front. I got up and followed him. "Do you guys really hate each other so much that you have to argue when you're not on tv?" He sighed pressing play on the tv to show Randy and my arguement from the other day after Raw was off the air. I bite my lip as I watched. When Randy walked away, I quickly shut the tv off, remembering what Mickie and Maria had said. Vince smirked and turned to me.

"What were they talking about anyways?" He asked looking up at Mickie and Maria before back at me.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" I exclaimed quickly.

"Sure, sure. Anyways, you guys don't see it do you?" He smirked again.

"See what?" Randy asked.

"Do any of you see it?" Vince asked the entire roster. A bunch of people nodded. Vince chuckled. "Okay, you guys can sit back down now?" I turned and started walking back to my seat.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Randy whispered to me.

"Fuck you." I whispered back before sitting next to Mickie.

XX

"So are you guys gonna tell me what Vince was talking about earlier?" I asked as I watched the girls train.

"Nope." Maria said with a giggle.

"You guys are impossible to be friends with!" I exclaimed. Maria and Mickie started giggling while Melina smirked. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Maria slowly nodded behind me. I turned around and seen Ted, Cody, John Cena, and Randy walking down the ramp. I groaned.

"Vince told me to give this to you." Randy said walking up to me and handing me the script for Monday. I took it.

"Thanks." I said flipping through it. I rubbed my eyes.

"Put your glasses on!! Obviously having the contacts in bother your eyes!!" Maria said while Mickie giggled. I nodded and walked over to my bag. I took my contacts out and put them in the case before taking my glasses out and putting them on.

"Better?" I asked with a chuckle turning around to them.

"Much!" Mickie giggled while Randy turned away from me. Maria giggled.

"Why the hell do you keep giggling?!" I asked pushing the glasses up my nose more.

"Oh my god!!!" John exclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up John!!" Randy yelled at him. I looked over at them while John looked at me then back to Randy then back to me again.

"Uh.... Hi?" I said confused. He smirked.

"Hey did you know-" John began but Randy punched him in the arm.

"John let's train! Now!!!" He said pushing him towards the ring. "Girl's you mind if we steal the ring for a bit?"

"Not at all!" Melina said. "We always love watching you guys!" She winked as they hopped out of the room.

"Come sit with us and enjoy the views Bianca!!" Maria smiled patting the seat next to her. I bite my lip.

"Sure......" I walked over to her and sat down next to her. All of the guys took off their shirts. My mouth dropped.

"These views are awesome." Maria smiled.

"I think she likes one in particular." Mickie joked.

"Hmm?" I asked turning to look at them, not hearing a word they said making them laugh.

XX

"Can you believe this?" I asked myself as I paced my hotel room looking at the script for Monday. "Fucking ridiculous." I mumbled throwing it down. I ran my hands through my hair before pushing my glasses up my nose with my finger. A knock at the door distrupted my thoughts. I walked towards the door, opening it. "What are you doing here?"

"Vince said we have to practice the script." Randy said leaning against the door frame. Oh fuck.

"Oh, sure. Yeah come in, I guess." I said opening the door.

"I was actually thinking we could practice in Adam's room. A bunch of us are going to his room to watch the game. Mickie and Maria will be there too." I nodded.

"Okay, just let me get my phone." I walked back into the room, leaving the door open, before grabbing my phone, the script, and my card key before walking back to the door. Walking out, I closed it before looking over at him.

"It's just down one floor." He informed me. I nodded and followed him to the elevator. "Have you ever been to Missouri?" He asked as we stepped in.

"No. I haven't really been further than New York. That's where I live." I said as he pressed the button.

"Oh, you should get Mickie and Maria to show you around since we're here for two more days."

"They kinda just like to shop...." I said pushing my glasses up. He chuckled.

"Cody, then?"

"Yeah maybe." I said as the doors opened and we stepped out. We walked down the hall, to a larger room, and Randy opened the door, stepping in. I walked in after him.

"You got here without killing each other?!" John asked with a smirk directed to Randy. Randy glared at him and plopped down on the couch. I looked around the room. All guys. No Maria. No Mickie. I sighed and leaned against the wall. I bite my lip and looked around the room. The curtain to the window was opened so I walked over and looked out at the view. It was amazing. I could see the St. Louis Arch. I smiled to myself, before opening the glass doors and stepped out onto the balcony. It's nice here. I miss home though, all the noise, my friends. I sighed, leaning against the railing as the wind blew softly.

I don't know how long I was out there, but I heard the glass door open and shut softly. I turned around just as Randy handed me my script.

"Wanna practice? It's halftime." He said sitting in one of the chairs, and placing his beer on the little table.

"Sure......" I said standing opposite him against the railing. I flipped open to our part. I really don't understand how I came to be on tv when I came here to write. He stood up.

"Okay, so you're talking to Matt and then I come in." He said. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Hey! I don't appreciate what you did to me last week!" He exclaimed, glaring at me.

"And I don't appreciate being hit on my first day in the job!" I yelled at him, pushing my glasses up more.

"I was trying to be nice! Offer you to dinner! Have you not seen me?!" He questioned motioning to his body.

"Yeah, I've seen you. I'm not impressed either!"

"You've got some nerve!" He mumbled.

"I have nerve?! You're the one that randomly comes up to me when I'm trying to talk to someone and starts yel-" I was cut off as his lips were on mine. I didn't actually think he would do it. His lips are so soft....

_You can push him away now! _My conscience yelled at me. Right! I quickly pulled back and looked back at the script. I lifted my hand up to slap him, like it says. As I moved my hand to slap him, he grabbed my hand.

"You don't really have to slap me." He said holding my hand in place.

"You didn't really have to kiss me." I said taking my hand back before looking at my script. "So it just says I slap you and walk away while you look after me holding your face." I said looking back up at him, gently pushing my hair out of my face.

"Okay." He said as he closed his script. "I don't know if you want to go over it again or just leave. Either way I won't care." He shrugged picking his beer back up. I rolled my eyes. Figures, just when I think there's a chance of him being a nice guy, he turns back into an ass.

"I'll leave. No point in staying with you when I don't have to." I said opening the door. As I went to step back into the room, Randy grabbed my elbow pulling me back around to face him. There was practically no space between us. Inturrupting my personal bubble!

"You should really watch your tone with me." He whispered.

"You should really watch how close you get to me." I said pushing him back before walking into the room. As I made my way to the door, I heard Randy come in.

"You know, Cody said you were a good kisser, I just don't see it." He said. I turned back around.

"Well maybe that was because with Cody, I was actually trying to kiss him, with you, I was trying not to throw up." I shot back at him. Everyone just looked at us. He scoffed.

"You fucking were attached to me! You didn't want to pull away!" I glared at him.

"Sorry but I'm not the type of girl that goes around attaching myself to guys I don't even know!!"

"You could have fooled me." He said crossing his arms.

"Hey," Cody inturrupted. "Why don't you guys relax?" He suggested. I contuned to glare at Randy as he did with me.

I turned back to the door, opening it and walking out, not bothering to shut it behind me. I rolled my eyes blowing out a quick breath of air. I shook my head and walked down the hall to my room. Right before I got in the elevator, I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump. I turned around and saw Cody.

"Oh, hi Cody"

"Hi, sorry didn't mean to scare you"

"It's okay"

"Sorry about Randy and stuff, but you didn't have to leave, we could have made room on the couch for you"

"I'm not a big fan of sports, plus it would have been awkward for me, thanks any way Cody"

"Oh, well, okay, maybe some other time, I'll see ya later?"

"Yeah, bye" I said pressing the button for the elevator. He left as I stepped in. right before the doors closed I heard Ted yell down the hall to Cody

"Dude you just missed the best touchdown of the night! By your team too!"

"Are you kidding me!!!!!" I heard Cody yell back right as the doors closed. I chuckled, and pressed my floor number. How can they freak out over a game? I never understood that about people.

XX

It's now Tuesday morning, and I'm on my way to the airport to fly out to the next city. That freakin' kiss i s haunting me! I can't seem to forget about it, probably since I can still taste his lips and feel them softly brushing against mine. UGH STOP BINX! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! I sat down over by the waiting area and took out the book I was currently reading, opening it up to the last page I was on. A few minutes after I started I felt a presence next to me. I looked up and saw Maria sitting down next to me, watching me.

"So I heard you kissed Randy" she said with a smile

"What, how did possibly hear that in one day, and no it was for our script for Monday, we had to rehearse."

"Believe me hon, news travels fast in this here company" she said, still smiling "and, you didn't tell me you have to kiss him Monday"

"Yeah, well I like it, I get to slap him afterwards, that should be easy and fun" I said with a smile of my own.

"You are one even little girl." Maria giggled leaning back in the seat. "What seat are you in?"

"Er, A8." I said looking at my ticket, before up at her. "You?"

"B5." She said. I pouted playfully.

"Do you know who I'm sitting next to then?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. Guess you'll find out when you get on the plane." Maria said with a small smile.

"You know don't you?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You're not gonna tell me are you?"

"No."

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically, as our flight got called.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is RKO.I.F. here! So, right now I am currently using my sisters laptop to update this story! Her laptop has a virus on it though, which sucks. But I was like I don't care I need it! I want to say sorry that it takes me FOREVER to upload this story, it's just that with my computer, whenever I go to update, my internet shuts off!! Okay well I'm gonna stop rambling and let you read the story. BUT FIRST! My gift to all our readers and reviewers, by the way Thank you very much to all of you, I'm going to put up FOUR CHAPTERS of this story! So enjoy :D

Chapter 8.

I walked onto the plane and found my seat. I sat down, getting comfortable. I wonder who I'm going to be sitting next to for this 8 hour flight, I thought to myself as I stared at the screen on the back of the seat in front of me.

"Bianca, right?" I looked over to see Jay Reso, his stage name Christian, sit in the middle of the three connected seats.

"Yeah. You're Jay, right?" He smirked.

"The one and only." I giggled.

"Well at least I get to sit next to someone nice on the plane....." I trailed off as I seen Randy putting his bag in the compartment above the seats. "Fuck." I groaned once I seen him sit next to Jay.

"My god.." He mumbled once he seen me. We both rolled our eyes at the same time before looking opposite ways.

"Um, okay.." Jay said. Randy turned to him.

"Good luck sitting next to that bitch." He said before plugging his headphones in his ear.

"Excuse me, can I have water?" I asked, stopping a passing stewardess. She nodded and handed me a bottle. "Thank you." I said paying her before taking the water. I unscrewed the cap before pouring it on Randy's lap. He jumped up, tripping over the stewardess that was walking back to the front of the plane, and falling on his face. He slowly picked himself up, looking over at me. I tried my hardest not to laugh, while Jay20next to me, was crying he was laughing so hard.

"Sorry." I shrugged before plugging my headphones in my ear.

XX

"You are evil." Maria giggled coming up next to me as I waited for my bags.

"Why thank you." I giggled, grabbing my bag, before I waited with Maria for her bags.

"Are you hungry?" Maria asked as we started walking. "We can get Mickie and go out to dinner." She suggested.

"Sure." I smiled, before the alarm on my phone went off reminding me I had an interview with Ted when I got to the hotel. "Oh, I can't. I have an interview with Ted." I said giving her an apologetic smile.

"No problem." Maria said, kissing my cheek, before making her way over to Mickie. I smiled, getting my rental car, and placing my bags in the back. I drove to the hotel and checked into my room. Quickly, I placed my things in my room, before getting all the things I needed and making my way to the lobby where I was to wait for Ted.

"Bianca!" Ted yelled from across the lobby, as he stepped out of the elevator and jogged across to me, after about 25 minutes of waiting.

"Hi Ted." I smiled standing up to hug him.

"Why don't we go to this restaurant me and the guys passed on our way here? That way we both can have dinner during the interview."

"Sure." I smiled as we made our way to his rental. "Thank you." I giggled a s he opened the passenger door for me. He smiled, shutting the door, before making his way to his side.

XX

"So just tell me the basics about you." I stated first, hitting play on my tape recorder, and taking a sip of my soda.

"Hmm, okay. Well my name is Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr., son of the Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase, which makes me a second generation superstar. I'm 6 foot 2 inches, 210 pounds, born November 8, 1982, making me 26 years old. I debuted in the wrestling business in July 8th of 2006." Ted smiled after finishing telling me all about the basics of him. I quickly finished writing.

"Okay, so I bet it took a lot of training to be where you are now. Correct?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes." He smiled. "My brother and I received training at Harley Race's Wrestling Academy. That's where I made my wrestling debut in 2006, with WLW."

"What's that?" I asked.

"World League Wrestling. It's a wrestling academy run by Harley Race." I nodded writing that down. "So when did you sign a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment?"

"Well, I think it was.... July of 2007. I signed a development deal with them and they stuck me in FCW. Florida Championship Wrestling. I debuted there in August and In December I won the FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship." He smirked at the thought.

"So how many injuries have you had?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"A fractured left knee, bruised sternum, separated ribs, broken finger, and bone spurs in my elbow. So that's 5." He smiled.

"Ouch." I whispered, writing that down. "So what about your actual debut in World Wrestling Entertainment?" He smiled.

"May 26, 2008. Debuted as a heel, which I still am. I challenged Cody Rhodes and Hardcore Holly for their tag team championships. Which, in my first match, I won. I had chosen Cody, which in turn turned Cody heel. And now he won't shave his chest hair. I mean really, Cody. Shave the fucking thing. I hope you put this in your book so he can read this." I giggled. "Then a bunch of shit happened. We lost the titles and awhile later Cody and I joined Legacy, with Randy." I scoffed.

"So what's to come for Ted DiBiase Jr. in the future of this business?"

"Well I'm gonna be turning face soon, so hopefully after that I can try to win the title from Randy."

"Hopefully you do. Someone needs to bring down that man's ego." I mumbled mostly to myself. Ted chuckled. I looked up and blushed. "You heard that?" He nodded while I blushed harder. "Sorry to butt into your personal life, but what about relationships?" I asked changing the subject.

"It's kinda hard to keep them, but I manage."

"So you try to date?"

"Everyone tries to date." He chuckled. "But, yeah I try. Went on a few dates with a couple diva's but nothing really got serious."

"Speaking of divas, what do you think of the woman's division? Because of the few divas and superstars that I interviewed they all mostly said it wasn't that good."

"I think there are a few good diva's that still make it good, but if they brought Amy and Trish back, it would be just as good as it was before they left." I nodded making a mental note to find out who Amy and Trish were later.

After a few more hours of interviewing Ted, I finally had all my questions for him answered.

"Thank you so much Ted." I smiled packing my things up.

"No problem at all." He smiled. "Come on, I'll give you a lift back to the hotel."

"I kinda hope you would, since you brought me." I giggled. He smiled before we drove back to the hotel.

XX

I sat in catering, on this windy Sunday morning, eating my breakfast, when I saw Mickie and Maria coming over.

"Hey Binx!" Mickie said sitting next to me.

"Hey Micks, hey Maria" I said, taking a bite of my waffle.

"Vince is having a meeting soon, he told us to come get you" Maria said.

"Okay, when is it?"

"In about…" Mickie looked at her phone "five minutes."

"Oh, well then, let's go I guess"

"You can finish your waffle"

"Eh, no I'm done" I threw it20away, and walked with them to the room that the meeting was being held in. I opened the door and walked in.

"Ah, Bianca, just the person I wanted to see" Vince said. Everyone from the RAW roster was there, watching me, as I walked up to him. Randy was standing next to him, glaring at me. I just looked at Vince, avoiding his glare.

"Hi Vince"

"Okay, so as you know, tonight is One Night Stand?"

"…Sure" I said, not aware of what was going on tonight. Well I knew there was a show, but not a pay per View.

"You didn't know?"

"Eh, kinda"

"Well, now you do, and well we have a few extra minutes to fill, and we need a backstage segment, so the script I gave you two for Monday, we need you to do that tonight" he explained. Oh Joy! I thought to myself. Randy must have been thinking the same thing, 'because I saw from the corner of my eye, him shooting Vince a glance.

"REALLY VINCE?" he exclaimed.

"Yes Randy, now don't get too worked up, you would have had to do the same thing tomorrow any way!" Randy just rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Only about ten more minutes till the show started, and about an hour until my segment with Randy. I sat in the Divas locker room, watching the previews before the show started.

"So you ready for your segment?" Melina asked me, walking in to the locker room.

"…" I said nothing, just watched her. "Ya know I came here to write a book, now I have to kiss some Egotistical jerk, who later I have to fall in love with, on live TV!" I exclaimed. "Not exactly what I pictured my writing career to look like."

"Yeah, you're pretty much a Diva now, wouldn't be surprised if he started training you to wrestle"

"Don't even say that, because you're probably right!" I exclaimed. She laughed, sitting next to me.

"Just think it could be a mix tag match, and you could fight Randy" she said with a smile.

"Oh, now see I'd like that! But I'm no wrestler, so don't temp me." I said smiling back.

"Oh, it's starting!" she said turning up the volume on the TV.

XX

"You ready Ms. Carver?" a camera guy asked me.

"I guess" I said.

"Hardy?"

"Yeah, let's go" he said. The red light on the camera lit up, signaling us we were live.

"So is this what you always wanted to do, Matt?"

"Well, when I was little I always wanted to play baseball, but after WrestleMania 4-"

"Hey, I don't appreciate what you did to me last week!" Randy exclaimed walking up to Matt and I, with a glare.

"And I don't appreciate being hit on my very first day in the job!" I yelled at him. Matt just shook his head and walked away.

"I was trying to be nice! Offer you to dinner! Have you not seen me?!" he questioned motioning to his body.

"Yeah I've seen you. I'm not impressed either!"

"You've got some nerve" he mumbled.

"I have nerve?! You're the one that randomly comes up to me when I'm trying to talk to someone and starts yel-" I said when he grabbed me and kissed me. His lips, soft against mine. For a second I actually forgot what was going on, until I saw the red light from the corner of my eye. I pushed him off me, slapping him across the face. He held his face and smirked under his hand. My jaw tightened and I turned around, walking away, with my hands in fists, by my side. I wasn't sure if the camera followed me, or zoomed in on Randy's face, but I decided I'd walk back to the Diva's locker room anyway. I opened the door, and every Diva that was there, had their mouths wide open in shock!

"Well then!" Layla said as I walked in.

"What, didn't you all know about that?" I asked

"No, we just knew you had a segment with him!"

"HOW WERE HIS LIPS, WERE THEY SOFT?" Kelly Kelly asked me. I didn't answer, I just rolled my eyes and walked over to an empty chair and sat down. Mickie and Marie came over and stood next to me.

"Nice kiss, you got into that really well…" Mickie said with a smirk.

"What can I say, I guess I can act"

"Oh, we all know that wasn't acting" Maria said.

"What, you think I really wanted to kiss him?" I exclaimed

"Well, it sure looked like it to me"

"Did you not see that slap?"

"Oh yeah, that was funny!" Melina said walking over to us.

There was a knock at the door, and Beth got up to get it.

"Yeah sure." She said before turning to me. "Bianca?"

"Yeah?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Door." She said, as I walked over to see Randy standing there. I looked at Beth who smirked. I looked back to see all the girls staring at me. Um, awkward much? I turned back to look at Randy, who was also smirking.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms. He grabbed my arm lightly, bringing me outside the locker room and closing the door. He pushed me against the wall gently and pushed his body against mine lightly. "What are you doing?" I whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Are you still gonna give me that bull shit about not wanting me?" He whispered in my ear, his breath hot against my skin. I swallowed hard, unable to speak at the moment. He pulled back and smirked before walking away. Once he was out of sight, I let out a huge breath of air. Oh my god. Walking back into the locker room, I was still in a daze. What the hell just happened??

"What the hell is on your shirt?!" Maria exclaimed pointing at my shirt.

"Huh?" I asked looking down to see that the oil from Randy's chest had rubbed off on my shirt. I blushed. "Water." I simply said, before sitting on the bench.

"Water, huh?" Melina smirked. I looked at her.

"Nope." I smirked back before laughing.

XX

After saying goodbye to Mickie and Maria, I walked out to the parking garage. The pay per view was now over and I was free to go to my hotel room and take a good 6 hour nap. I opened the door and stepped into the garage. I heard voices and looked over, to see Cody, Ted and Randy talking to John. I quickly diverted my eyes to the ground when I see Randy look over. I got to my rental, which was only a few cars down from the car Legacy was standing by, to see a very large man leaning against my rental.

"Can I help you?" I asked confused. Not replying, he grabbed my arm roughly. "Ow, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" I exclaimed dropping my things, trying to get my arm free, my things echoing throughout the almost empty garage. "Seriously! Let me the fuck go!" I nearly yelled.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" John yelled as all four guys quickly walked over.

"This doesn't concern you!" He yelled, his voice heavy, as he tightened his grip on my arm.

"Oww!" I yelled trying to get my arm loose, which again, made him tighten it.

"Let her go dude!" Cody exclaimed. Awe, he's so cute. Stop, Bianca! Not the time!

"Shut the hell up!" The guy yelled, before he was punched in the face. The guy released my arm as he fell to the ground. I held my arm and looked up to see it was Randy that punched the guy in the face.

"Thanks." I said rubbing my arm, staring at Randy. Randy nodded, lightly grabbing my arm to look at it. I winced slightly when he ran his hand over the forming bruise. I took my arm back.

"You should get that looked at." John said, as Randy took a step back from me and helped Ted and Cody pick up my things.

"It'll be fine." I hope. I bent down to help the guys pick up my things.

XX

"How's your arm?" Cody asked sitting down next to me the next morning in the dining hall.

"Hurts." I shrugged.

"May I see?" He asked. I nodded and lifted up my sleeve to show him the bruise. He whistled. "Damn Bianca." I nodded and he gave me my arm back. I rolled the sleeve back down and leaned back in my chair. "So watcha writing?"

"Oh just the stuff from Ted's interview, figured I'd get it on my laptop soon."

"Oh, cool"

"Yeah I guess…" I took a deep breath and went to go back to typing, when Mickie ran over, and lightly slapped me in the arm.

"Hey girly, wanna go shopping?" she asked, as I rubbed my arm where she hit it.

"Ow, and um…"

"Come on, please?" she begged. I looked at Cody.

"Go ahead, I have to see the guys anyway."

"Oh, I was looking at you to help me out!"

"Oh…um…no s he can't leave, I need her!"

"Oh, well if you _need_ her…" Mickie said with a smirk. We both blushed, and looked down. Mickie laughed. "Come on, let's go" she said pulling me up by my arm.

"OW, Micks!"

"What?"

"Ow!" she laughed and let go. "Let me just put my stuff away." I said, packing up my laptop and papers. I put my bag on my shoulder and we walked out of the room. "Bye Cody" I said. He waved and got up walking up to find the guys.

XX

We walked back into the hotel a few hours later. I had two bags, Mickie had six.

"How do you buy this much?" I exclaimed

"Oh, you'll get used to it! This is not much for me, I mean you saw when me and Ria shop!"

"Yeah, and I don't want to ever again!" I said with a smirk. "Where do you find the time to wear all this anyway?"

"Well , I usually only wear it a few times, then just keep 'em in my closet." I shook my head and laughed.

"You gonna wear something you bought today to the show tonight?" I asked, stepping into my hotel room with Mickie right behind me.

"Yeah, probably! Lemme see your bags! I'll find something for you so you can look sexy for Randy tonight!" She giggled grabbing my bags out of my hands. I wasn't even going to try to object because I knew I'd get yelled at. I rolled my eyes playfully and sat on my bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Mickie and I stepped into the arena a few hours later. Mickie was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a white tank top, with her hair thrown up into a messy bun and big sunglasses covering her eyes. I on the other hand, since I couldn't change, was wearing a white tank top with a black shirt over it and a new pair of white professional pants with my black boots.

"I'll meet up with you later, okay?" Mickie smiled as I nodded, before slipping into the Women's Locker room. I made my way down the hall to where I was to be for the night.

I opened the door to the office and placed my things on the table inside. I took out my laptop and sat it on the desk, turning it on. I closed the door, grabbed a water out of the mini fridge and sat at the desk. Suddenly, the door swung open and entered and angry Randy Orton and a camera man. Um, what am I supposed to do?

"Where the hell do you get off slapping me?!" He yelled coming onto my side of my desk, grabbing my arm and pulling me up, pushing me against the wall. With his back to the camera, he mouthed 'Go with it.'

"Uh... Where the hell do you get off kissing me?!" I yelled back with a slightly unsure look on my face.

"I did that to prove a point! But that still doesn't mean you had to slap me for it!" He yelled again. I cringed at his loud voice.

"Get out of my office! Get out right now!" I yelled, placing both my hands on his chest and pushing him away from me. He smirked.

"You have no idea what's coming for you Miss Carver." He smirked again, before leaving. I let out a breath and sat in my chair, as the camera man went away. Randy walked in.

"I didn't hurt you when I pushed you into the wall did I?" Randy asked leaning against the doorframe.

"No I'm fine." I said standing up.

"Good." He nodded slightly. "Vince just wanted to see what you would do if you were ever caught on camera when you weren't supposed too. I thought you did well. Vine will see it and probably discuss it at the next meeting." He explained. I nodded.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." I said, running my hands through my hair.

"So, you still haven't interviewed me." He said and I nodded. I took out my phone and scrolled through the dates I have.

"I'm free for an interview tonight, if you want." I said looking back at him. He nodded.

"Sure. Wanna come to my room around 12 tonight?"

"Sure.." I said crossing my arms.

"Room 478. See you later." He said before leaving. I shrugged. Maria is gonna get a kick out of this.

--

"Nice segment earlier." Maria smirked walking into my office as I was packing up. Luckily they had shown the interruption from earlier so I didn't have to really do anything tonight.

"That was from when I first got here! They just barged into my room with a camera! How am I supposed to know what to do?!" I exclaimed making Maria giggle.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Maria asked as we made our way to the parking lot around 11:30, right after RAW.

"I have to interview Randy." I said rolling my eyes.

"Ooooh!!" Maria giggled in a sing song voice. I laughed as we put our stuff in the back of the rental, along with Mickie's. "Mickie! Guess what!" Maria exclaimed.

"What?" Mickie giggled, opening the driver side door where she was standing waiting for us.

"Bianca has an interview with Randy tonight!" She giggled as we got in the car and started driving.

"No way! We'll be over first thing in the morning! You better tell us everything that happened!" Mickie ordered before breaking out into another giggle with Maria.

"You guys, it's an interview. Nothing else." I said, not that they heard me anyways. I sighed and looked out the window. Soon enough, we were back at the hotel. I quickly gathered my things. "See you guys in the morning?" I asked.

"Definitely!" Maria giggled. I chuckled, and hugged them goodbye, before gathering my things and walking inside the hotel, and to my room. I put my things down and got out what I needed before grabbing my phone and key card and making my way out the door. Once I found 478, I knocked on the door. I waited a few minutes as I heard shuffling around in the room. I fixed my bag on my shoulder and checked my phone. 12:02. It's going to be a long night, I can already tell. I stuffed my phone back in my bag just as the door opened.

"Come on in." Randy said stepping aside. I walked inside and seen that his room was a lot better than mine. That's probably because I'm just a writer and he's a top star. "Make yourself comfortable. Do you want a drink?" He asked closing the door.

"Uh, water, thanks." I said. He nodded. Wow what a transformation from him. He's being all nice, and it's kinda creepy. I walked towards the living room area of the room and set my things down. I sat on the couch and took my laptop out, starting it, and taking out my notebook and a pen, along with my tape recorder.

"So you wanna start?" He asked setting down a water in front of me and opening his water, taking a swig.

"Sure..." I said starting the tape recorder.

--

"You want something else to drink?" He asked a few hours later. We had just finished the interview around 2:30.

"A soda would be great thanks!" I said putting my things away. He nodded and got up. I finished putting my things away and stood up as he walked back in with our drinks. He has a confident smirk on his face. If he put something in my drink....... I didn't get to finish my thought as Randy tripped over the side of the table, falling to the ground, just as my soda exploded everywhere. I stared at the scene before me in shock before bursting out in laughter.

"You're covered in soda!" I giggled, sticking out my hand to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm aware." He mumbled, grabbing my hand and standing up. I giggled again.

"Sit down, I'll get a towel." I smiled, walking into the bathroom, grabbing a towel, before walking back to Randy, who was still standing. I brought the towel up to his face and wiped of his cheeks slowly. I looked in his eyes and smiled. I finished wiping the soda off him, chuckling here and there.

"There, all done." I smiled. He smiled slightly and went to take the towel from me, accidently dropping it. "Oh, I'll get it." I said about to bend down, but Randy's head hit mine. "Ow." I giggled bringing a hand to my head.

"Sorry, I was gonna pick it up but I hit your head." He chuckled placing his hand on my hand that was on my head. "You okay?" He asked quietly. I nodded slightly.

"Peachy." I looked into his eyes and he was staring right back. Slowly, he linked his fingers through mine and brought my hand down. He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me closer, lightly brushing his lips on mine. My eyes fluttered closed as I began to kiss him back. I realized what was happening and quickly pulled back. I looked into his eyes. "I should go." I whispered stepping back from him. I picked up my bag and walked towards the door. I opened the door only to have it close again. I turned around and Randy was standing right there.

"What?" I asked. He stepped closer to me, cupping my face in his hands, and kissing me passionately. I dropped my bag, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me harder. He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he attacked my neck with kisses. I closed my eyes and ran my hands through his hair. He moaned softly, taking off my shirt. He led me over to the bed and laid me down. I took of his shirt and pulled him down, kissing him again. I was right; this was going to be a long night.

--

I groaned, pulling the covers over me more. That was such a weird dream. I rarely ever have sex dreams, but that one was just so... It seemed so real. I went to turn on my other side when an arm held me in place. My eyes shot open and I looked next to me to see Randy sleeping next to me. My jaw dropped and I looked down. Fuck. I quietly slipped out of bed and gathered up my clothes. I put them on and grabbed my bag. I slowly and quietly walked to the door, not looking back once. Opening it, I ran out, quietly closing the door before making my way to my room. This wasn't good. This was NOT good.

After showering and changing, I was pacing my room. What the hell am I going to do? I groaned, putting my head in my hands. I looked up at the sound of knocking. I swallowed hard. I hope this wasn't him. I slowly walked to the door and opened it. I sighed in relief when I seen Maria and Mickie standing there with smiles on there faces, and Mickie holding coffee for us.

"Thanks." I said grabbing a coffee and walking back into the room. "I really need this right now." I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"Why? Are you okay?" Maria asked, stepping inside with Mickie, and closing the door. I shrugged.

"I'll let you know."

"So, how'd the interview go last night?" Mickie asked as her and Maria sat on the couch. I turned my back to them, blushing hard.

"Uh, you know. Okay." I said before there was a knock at the door. I walked over to the door, opening it. My eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" I asked quietly. He smirked, looking as cocky as ever.

"You left your phone." He said handing me my phone. I took it.

"Thanks." I said, putting it in my pocket, before trying to close the door. He shot his hand out, stopping the door.

"Be lucky it wasn't your panties." He smirked. "You might not have gotten them back." And with that, he walked away. I blushed and closed the door.

"What was that about?" Mickie asked as Maria looked on shocked. I bite my lip and turned back to them. I walked over and moved my hair off my neck.

"Oh my god!!" Maria exclaimed.

"You have a hickey!" Mickie added. "You guys made out?!"

"We had sex..." I said and it was followed by silence.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Just wanna say not one of my favorite chapters. I don't like when they don't talk to each other :\

Chapter 11.

They freaked out.

They freaked out and started screaming things.

They freaked out and started screaming things and they started jumping. I sat there and watched them. It was actually pretty entertaining. It was now Sunday and we had a meeting.

I had been avoiding Randy since when he came to my room on Tuesday morning.

"Try not to look at him. No better yet, try to act like it never happened." Maria said as she opened the door to the conference room.

"Right, easy for you to say!" I said with a laugh.

"I'm just so glad you aren't all depressed about this!" Mickie said coming up behind us.

"I don't obsess that much over things, you guys." I said with a smile as we walked in the room. Automatically, everyone looked at us. I looked down and found a seat, of course, right across from Randy. Without looking up, I knew he was smirking.

"Bianca." He said with his cocky attitude.

"What?" I asked looking up. I really didn't want to deal with this, especially not in front of everyone.

"A little moody today, are we?" He asked smirking again.

"Fuck you." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You already did, remember?" The room went quiet. I put my head down, trying to hide my blushing face. Thankfully, Vince walked in. The room was still quiet. Randy was still smirking. I was still blushing.

"Okay, how is everyone today?" He asked then looked up. "What's with you all?" He asked, sitting in his chair.

"Oh, Vince, you didn't hear?" Randy asked as I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Hear what?" He asked folding his hands and leaning on the desk.

"Bianca and I had sex." Randy smirked as I glared at him. My bottom lip started to quiver. I bit down as hard as I could to stop myself from yelling at him. He looked over at me and smirked as my hands clenched into fists on the table. Vince looked over at me, then Randy, and back at me again.

"Randy, try and keep personal things to yourself from now on." He said. "I don't think everyone here wants to know that, at least I don't!" he picked up a few papers and was ready to talk. I just glared at Randy, feeling everyone's eyes on us I finally looked away. I could tell Randy was still smirking as Vince started to talk.

"Now for RAW this week, I would like…" Vince started, explaining what this week will have in store for everyone. The whole meeting I felt eyes on me, and it was just uncomfortable.

"Don't sweat it, no one here will remember it after this week" Mickie said trying to comfort me. I nodded and tried to focus my attention on Vince. From the corner of my eye, I saw Randy watching me, which made it worse. Finally I couldn't take it anymore! I got up, making Vince stop what he was saying, and turned to everyone yelling.

"REALLY LIKE NONE OF YOU HAVE HAD SEX BEFORE! I BET EVERY DIVA HERE HAS HAD SEX WITH HIM! WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF SOME OF THE MEN HAVE TOO!" I yelled before walking away and leaving the room. I walked down the hall and took a deep breath. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around ready to yell at whoever it was! I just want to be left alone!

It was Vince.

"Bianca-"

"Vince I'm sorry, but I really can't handle this anymore!"

"You're quitting?"

"No, I just needed to leave, I'm sorry for interrupting you."

"It's okay, look I'll talk to Randy if you want?"

"I don't care, whatever, you're the boss" I said walking away.

"Bianca-"

"Look Vince" I said turning around "I just want to be left alone right now, I'll be fine" he nodded and left back to the conference room I turned the corner and sat down, leaning up against the wall. How fucking perfect is this day! My cell started to ring in my pocket, so I took it out and looked at caller ID. Danny flashed across the screen. Oh I'm so glad she is calling!

"Danny!" I said.

"Well you sound happy to talk to me!"

"I am!"

"Awe thanks! I feel so loved!"

"You don't know how much I miss you guys!"

"We miss you too" I heard from Andy in the background

"Hey Andy!" I said.

"So how is everything going?" Danny asked

"Just peachy!"

"What's wrong?" they both asked concerned

"Well…"

"Come on Binx, we're you're best friends you can tell us!" Andy said

"You know that guy Randy I was telling you about?"

"The conceited ass?" Danny asked

"Yeah him…"

"What about 'em?"

"We um, well we-"

"You had sex with him didn't you?" Danny said

"How the fuck do you know these things?"

"It's a gift! I SWEAR I WILL USE MY GIFT FOR GOOD!" she said.

"Danny you're an idiot"

"But I'm you're idiot! Now what's wrong with that, so you had sex, big deal?"

"Well, he pretty much announced to everyone what we did"

"Oooh…"

"Yeah…"

"You know what we could do?" Danny asked me

"Hmm?"

"Sue him!"

"YES!" I yelled, and then I realized she was joking, and laughed with her. "I'm so glad you guys called!"

"I'm glad we called too, but I forgot why we originally called for"

"Eh… whatever, I'm just happy to talk to you guys; I miss you both so much!"

"We miss you too Binx, you better come visit us or something soon, Andy here might go into withdraws!"

"No, Danny, that's you!" Andy shouted at her.

"Oh, so you don't miss me that much Andy?"

"No I do!" she yelled I heard the phone being shuffled from hand to hand. "Let me talk to her!"

"It's my phone!"

"But I wanna talk to her!!"

"Guys, you two are so stupid! You're like little kids!"

"But you love us!" Andy said.

"More than anyone else!"

--

After awhile, they had to leave, so we hung up, and I got up and went back to find Ria or Mickie. Walking down the hall, I realized the meeting was done, since everyone was leaving the room. I started to turn around to walk away, when someone grabbed my shoulder turning me around. It was Cody.

"Hey Cody"

"Hey Binx, so-"

"Yes it's true" I said before he could ask me anything about it.

"But I thought-"

"Yes I did hate him; look I don't feel like talking about this right now." I said walking away.

"Binx, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you"

=0 A

"It's okay Cody"

"So, do you want to go out later, I mean to dinner with a few of us?" h e asked as we walked up to our rooms.

"Sure, who's going?"

"Me, Maria, Mickie, Ted, John, and you"

"Okay, sure, let me just get my things" I walked into my room, and got my wallet and sun glasses. I walked back out and met up with Cody.

"We're gonna go to friendly's and share cars, is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine." We walked down to the parking lot and Cody, Ted and John took one car, Mickie, Maria and I in the other. We drove to the closets friendly's and walked in, taking a table in the back.

"Hi, I'm Freddie, I'll be your waiter, can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Coffee" Ted said.

"I'll have a water" Mickie said.

"Make that two waters" Maria added

"Coke please" Cody said

"Vanilla fribble" John said.

"I'll have lemonade" I said. The guy nodded.

"And I'll have an orange soda" said a familiar Voice behind me. I saw everyone's eyes widen, and I turned around. "This seat taken?" Randy said.

"Yes" I simply said

"Doesn't look like it"

"That's because it's for my sweater" I said taking it off and placing it on the seat next to me.

"Oh, come on, that's a little harsh, don't ya think?"

"And it isn't harsh telling everyone on the fucking roster we had sex!" I nearly yelled. I felt eyes on my again, so I got up and went to leave. Shit, we car pooled! I walked to the bathroom, felling tears in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and stood there. I heard the door open and Mickie and Maria walked in.

"Binx, come on, we can leave"

"No, I'm not ruining your night because some ass had to ruin it for me"

"You sure?" Mickie asked

"Yeah, let's just go back to the table" I said. We walked back and Randy was sitting where I had placed my sweater. It was neatly folded and placed on my chair. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I sat back down, moving my chair as far over as possible to be away from him. Everything was silent for a few moments, until our drinks came over. I took a sip of my lemonade and placed it on the table. Randy went to drink his, and spilt some.

"Ha, Déjà vu, huh Binx?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes and bit my lip so I wouldn't say anything.

--

The whole night was like that. Very quiet, except for the attempts of small talk. When we finally left, I was so relieved. I quickly got into Mickie's car and we drove away.

"Sorry if I ruined your night guys"

"It's fine Binx" Mickie said stopping at the red light. I rolled down my window to get some fresh air, and Saw Randy next to me, looking out his window at me. I quickly shut my window, leaning back in my seat. I picked up my phone noticing I had a text from Randy. I deleted it, not caring what it said.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Okay, so I updated a little faster this time. I hope you all enjoyed the last four chapter, even though I don't think I got ANY reviews for any of them. I could be wrong, I don't remember, so I apologize to anyone who reviewed. But I'm aiming for 5 reviews for the next chapter, and if I don't get 5 reviews I won't update until....lets say, November 1st, so please review. AND I WANT TO POINT OUT THAT FANFICTION IS NOT LETTING ME CHECK THE SPELLING SO I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISSPELLED WORDS!!!!

Chapter 12.

"Bianca!" The oh so familiar voice called out to me. I kept walking, not turning back. "Bianca, stop." Randy said jogging to get in front of me. He placed his hands on my shoulders to keep me in place. "Will you stop with this? Its not that big of a deal!" He exclaimed.

"Not that big of a deal?! Not that big of a deal?!" I exclaimed. "You announced to the whole fucking roster we had sex!! Something that was a mistake! Something that never should have happened! I'm sorry that I don't want my personal life expolited out to the world!"

"You think I do?" He asked, in a calm voice.

"Well, obviously you do!"I yelled, as the workers watched us.

"Hey guys...." John said coming up with a soda in his hand. I pushed Randy's hands off me.

"Hey John." I said, still looking at Randy.

"Well, besides having you yell at me, I came here for a reason. Vince wanted me to give you this." Randy said pulling out a script, that was rolled up in his back pocket. "You're gonna do great." He said before walking away. I rolled my eyes.

"What's he on about?" I asked John, flipping through the pages, looking for my part.

**The Cutting Edge- Bianca Carver. Live In-Ring Promo.**

I swallowed hard, looking up at John. "I don't have to go out in front of everyone, do I?" I asked. John looked away, sipping his soda slowly. I groaned. I'm not ready for this.

--

WWE Superstars. That's when I'll be the guest on The Cutting Edge. That's tonight. I have to visit Adam at his locker room to go over everything. I knocked on his door. A few seconds later, he opened the door. Shirtless. "Uh....." I bite my lip. He chuckled.

"Come on in." He smiled opening the door more. I stood there. "I don't bite. Unless you want me too." He smirked and winked. I blushed and walked in the room. Randy was sitting on the couch. I looked at him. He looked at me. "Okay, just let me find a shirt. Then we can go over it." Adam said picking up a gray shirt. He put it on, then put a flannel red shirt over it, leaving it unbuttoned.

"You know there really shouldn't be two males in a room and one opens the door shirtless because that just gives people the wrong impression. I mean, you guys already wrestle in these tiny little things and you guys rub up on each other. It kinda makes people think you guys are gay." I said, running a hand through my hair. "I mean most people already think Randy are gay because of the oil and the way he rubs up on people."

"Baby, me and you both know I'm not gay! Just think back to the other night!" Randy exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean anything! Lot's of gay guys have sex with women to try and prove to themselves and others they aren't truly gay because they are afraid of being judged!" I smiled innocently.

"Wait! You guys slept together?!" Adam asked. Him being On Smackdown, he didn't know about Randy and I's one night stand.

"It was a mistake." I said still looking at Randy.

"That's not what you said the other night." Randy said looking back at me. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So...do you want to go over the segment?" Adam asked breaking the silence. I nodded slowly, picking up the script.

--

"So, please wecome my guest tonight, Bianca Carver!" Edge smirked. Maria's theme music hit, as Maria and I walked out. I looked around and swallowed hard. Wow there's a lot of people out here. "Maria there's no reason for you o be here, so leave." Maria glared at him, before rubbing my shoulder gently and leaving. Her music died out and I walked down the ramp. Edge opened the ropes and I stepped in. He handed me a microphone.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"So Bianca!" He shook his head with a smirk. "Bianca, Bianca, Bianca. What are we gonna do with you?" He asked with yet another smirk.

"YOU won't do anything with me." I shot back. Edge chuckled.

"That's not what I heard from a good friend of mine."

"Yeah, who's your friend?"

"Randy Orton." He smirked again, and I rolled my eyes. I swallowed lightly.

"I would NEVER do anything with Randy, or you for that matter!" I exclaimed while the crowd cheered. Rev Theory's 'Voices' blared through the arena. I looked towards he ramp and groaned when I seen Randy walk out. He walked down the ramp and got in the ring.

"Bianca, how could you say that?" He asked with a smirk, coming closer to me. "After the other night-"

"Nothing happened between us last night, you egotistical idiot!" I exclaimed taking a step closer to him.

"You sure?" He smirked, leaning his face closer to mine.

"Positive." He stepped closer, his body grazing mine lightly.

"What about now?" He whispered in my ear, away from the microphone.

"." I studdered closing my eyes. He smirked and stepped back. I opened my eyes. This wasn't in the script. I looked from Randy to Edge, who were both smirking. I groaned.

"I'm out of here. I have an interview with John Cena." I turned around and was about to start walking, when a hand grabbed mine. I was pulled back into Randy's body, as he lightly pecked my lips.

"See you tonight." He smirked, sliding his key card into my front pocket before pecking my lips once more. I rolled my eyes and got out of the ring, walking to the back.

I waited by the curtain until Adam and Randy walked out. "Here's your key card." I said, handing Randy his card back.

"Keep it." He smirked, about to walk away. I grabbed his arm, shoving the card in his chest, before walking back to my office.  
--

A few weeks later, they finally got a show in New York! We sat in front of the arena for a last minute meeting with Vince.

"Just shove it in, Cody!" I heard Ted yell

"I'm trying" Cody yelled back. "It won't fit!" I rolled my eyes, biting my top lip, trying not to laugh.

"That's what she said" I whispered to myself. I hugged my jacket tighter to my body as the brisk air blew towards me. I saw from the corner of my eye, Randy sit next to me.

"Binx…"

"What do you want?"

"Can I talk to you please?"

"Will you talk to me even if I say no?"

"Probably…"

"Then why bother asking!"

"Just trying to be polite" he said. I felt eyes on so I nonchalantly turned around and saw most of the roster watching us. I closed my eyes turning back around taking a deep breath. I re opened them and Randy wasn't there. OH MY GOD HE DISSAPERED! I looked up and saw him standing in front of me. Oh…

"When you wanna talk with me, I'll be around" he said walking away. I bite my lip, looking down. Vince arrived and talked about the next RAW. Since Thanksgiving was on Monday, Vince was giving everyone Monday through Wednesday off. That means I get to stay home and see Andy and Danny!! They so need to meet Cody!

I smiled, walking out of the arena later that night after the RAW house show was over. I was walking to my car, when I bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." I said, bending down to pick up his things as well as mine.

"Its fine." He said bending down to help me. I looked up and seen it was Randy. I bit my lip.

"Oh, hey…." I said standing up and handing him his things; he took them.

"Hey…" He said stuffing his hands in his pockets. I rubbed my arms through my sweater, trying to keep myself warm. I cleared my throat.

"So….." I began, awkwardly, "how about them Red Sox?" I asked. He chuckled.

"How have you been holding up, since……" He trailed off.

"Well, no STD's, so…." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Good to know." He chuckled.

"So, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" I asked as we walked to my car.

"Uh, my dad wants me home, but I kinda don't wanna be there." He said. "What about you?" I smiled.

"I'm finally home! I get to see Danny and Andy!" I smiled, as we got to my car.

"That's great!" He smiled and I smiled back.

--

-Thanksgiving Morning-

"Hello?" I called walking into my home, 11:30 Thanksgiving morning. It was quiet, but I smelled the turkey cooking in the Kitchen. I smiled, walking into the kitchen. The turkey looks almost ready. I heard the door open.

"Fucking bitch could've been nice and took her mail! No! Instead she accuses us of stealing. Fucking whore." I smiled as I heard Andy's voice through the halls. I walked over to the doorway and leaned against the frame.

"Since when do you talk like Danny?" I shook my head. "I knew I shouldn't have left you and her alone together." I smirked.

"Fuck you, Binxy!" Andy shook her head walking away. She stopped and turned around. "BINXY!!" She yelled. I smiled and giggled.

"Hey babe!" She smiled, running over to me and wrapping her arms around me.

"I missed you so much, Bianca!!" She exclaimed holding me tighter. I laughed.

"I missed you to, Andy!" I smiled, before pulling back and hugging Danny. After a little while of catching up and eating, it was finally time for dessert.

"Hey Binx?" Danny said coming up to me at the sink where I was washing dishes.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I'll take over the dishes, go get some dessert." She said shoving forty dollars at me and pushing me away from the dishes.

"Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes playfully and grabbed my jacket. "Send me out into the freezing cold."

"Glad you understand!" She laughed and I chuckled before leaving.

--

"Oh, sorry." I said as I bumped into someone at the grocery store, after getting the desserts.

"My fault." I looked up and it was Randy.  
"Randy. What are you doing here? I thought you were going back home." I said.

"I was going to, but I didn't really want to." He said simply. I nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just picking up some desserts." I lifted up the basket. He nodded. "Well, where are you staying?"

"The hotel."

"Are you by yourself?" I asked as we started walking to the cashiers. He nodded. "Well, no one should be alone on Thanksgiving, so…. Why don't you come spend it with me and my friends…." I asked, a little nervous.

"You sure, I don't want to rain on your parade?"

"It's fine, and really Randy?"

"What?"

"Who says that anymore?"

"Eh…"

--

I walked up to the door, Randy following behind me, carrying the desserts. I opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, um, guys, I asked a friend to join us…" I said. They turned around from where they were sitting on the couch. "This is Randy" he waved.

"Is that the one you fucked?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny, thank you so much for reminding me of that!" I shook my head.

"From what I've heard, you can't forget amazing experiences like that!" Andy said. I bit my lip.

"Binx, you can't forget those things, they haunt you forever!" Danny said, smirking.

"You would know right" I said with a smirk of my own.

"Shut up, it was only like one time!"

"One?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Okay, maybe more like three"

"Three?"

"Okay, like five but whose counting!"

"I am and its more like six times!" I said with a smirk. She shook her head, turning back around. I remembered Randy was here and looked at him, standing all awkwardly. "Yeah, these are my friends, Danny" I said pointing to her. "And Andy"

"Yeah…" he said.

"Um, you can sit if you'd like." I said. He nodded and sat in the rocking chair, on the other side of the couch.

"You don't have to sit so far from us, we don't bite…well I might, but I'm Andy so I have an excuse" Andy said.

"I'm all set over here…" he said. I walked over and set the desserts on the table, joining them on the couch.

"So Randy?" Danny said

"Yeah…?"

"I heard you're pretty good in bed."

"Uh…"

"DANNY!"

"Hey, just wondering…"

"What sick of your clients already?" Andy said

"Eh…Yeah they're all the same…"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**Okay, so I know that I said I wasn't going to update until this Sunday, my birthday by the way lol, but I promised HeartsYou54 that I would update this chapter just for her! But I soo mean it this time! I want 5 reviews before I update. I'm not trying to be mean, but I kinda really want some reviews for this story if its not TOO much trouble. Thanks.

Chapter 13.

-One week later-

"So you're friends…" Randy said, walking up to me.

"Yeah sorry about that, my friends are a little…"

"Strange?"

"You could say that." I said.

"So…" he said scratching the back of his head. "You told them…?"

"About what?"

"Us…"

"…"

"You know, a little while ago…"

"…"

"The sex!" I blushed.

"Oh, that…yeah" I said "You don't mind do you, I mean they're my best friends…"

"Yeah, I mean I told everyone…" he paused. "About that-"

"It's fine, I mean they probably all forgot."

"I'm sorry"

"Hey lovebirds!" Ted said walking up to us. I looked down as I felt my cheeks blush.

"Um, I gotta…. Go somewhere else. Bye." I said quickly, before walking away.

"Bianca!" I heard and turned around to see Randy walking towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'll see you later?" I smiled.

"Sure. Why don't we meet up for drinks after the house show back at the hotel?" I said.

"Sure. See you later." He smiled, lightly kissing my cheek. I blushed, before walking away.

"Hey Binx!" Mickie smiled as I walked into the Diva's locker room.

"Hey!" I smiled, sitting on the bench.

"So are we gonna meet up after the show? Go out to dinner, have a sleep over maybe?" Maria asked, slipping into her wrestling gear.

"Oh, I can't. The sleep over, sure, but I already have plans." Maria and Mickie gasped.

"You have other friends?" Mickie asked jokingly.

"Not other friends. I'm just having a few drinks with a guy." Maria squealed.

"What guy?!" She asked, excitedly.

"…….Randy." I said, looking down. Maria and Mickie screeched.

"She won't be there for the sleep over, Maria." Mickie smirked.

"I already know that!" Maria giggled. "Come on, let's find you something nice to wear!"

"But I like what I'm wearing! It's comfy!" I said referring to my clothes.

"Yeah, she looks great!" Mickie said with a smile. "Come to my room after you're done. Well, if you get there. You might be too tired from drinking and will probably just crash at your room. If you don't come, we'll go to your room in the morning." Mickie smiled, grabbing her title belt.

"Okay, see you guys after your match." I smiled as they said goodbye.

--

"Hey, Bianca. Wow you look great!" Randy smiled, as I sat down at the table he was at, later that night. I blushed.

"Oh, thanks. So do you!" I smiled. I placed my Coors light on the table and sat back in my chair.

"So…"

"…You did pretty good tonight, in your match…"

"Thanks…" he said. I took a sip out of my drink. God how hard is it to just start small talk?

"So how's your book going?"

"It's okay, I haven't gotten enough interviews to actually start it yet though"

"Oh" I took another sip. I started twirling my thumbs, which I tend to do when I'm nervous.

"This is a little awkward." I said. He nodded in agreement.

After awhile, our small talk actually started a little conversation. Randy chuckled.

"Okay, take it easy on the drinks." He said, taking my beer out of my hands, as I was about to take another sip. That was the sixth one I have had since I got there, and I'm not a big drinker, so this is making me a bit tipsy.

"Awe!" I groaned. He chuckled again.

"Are you drunk?"

"Not at all!" I said with a giggle. "Well maybe a little, but shh, no one's supposed to know!" he laughed. Whoa!" I yelled.

"What?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to yell whoa, it's a funny word, whoa" I giggled, almost falling out of my seat. His hand shot out catching me as I hit the floor.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, just hit my butt" i giggled as I said the ending. "I said butt!"

"Wow, you're really…um…how do I say this nicely…dumb when you're drunk!" I giggled. "BIG transformation from when you're sober"

"Well, I don't know, my friends are a little, TANGERINE!" he laughed, watching me try to stand up and fall."Mhm, I want one now, do you have any potatoes!" I giggled, snorting as I started laughing too hard. He started laughing, trying to help me up, but I accidentally pulled him down, on top of me. He smiled leaning closer to my lips.

"Would you like some help up?" he asked, right as I thought he was about to kiss me. I smiled a really cheeky smile, nodding really fast. He jumped up, helping me up. I tried to act cool, jumping up like he did, but fell back down. He just laughed.

"Could you drive me home, I think I'm too ditzy to drive?"

"um…we're at the hotel already"

"WHEN DID WE GET HERE?! ARE YOU MAGIC?!" he just rolled his eyes. He took my hand, and led me to the elevator.

"Let's go, you need to go get some rest." He said, pressing the up button with his free hand.

"But I never finished my drink"

"You don't need any more beer" I frowned then smiled as I looked down at our hands. As we walked into the elevator, I got really tired. I leaned on his shoulder, and the next thing I know I feel a hand going in my back pocket. I quickly turned around and saw Randy take out my key card. I smiled and let him carry my into my room, placing me gently on the bed. And that was the last thing I remembered before drifting off into sleep.

"Ahh" I yelled as I heard a knock at my door, the next morning. I rolled over to get out of bed to answer my door, but saw a figure open it and let in Maria and Mickie.

"Randy, why are you here?" Maria asked.

"Did you two-"

"No, she was drunk, I was just making sure she was okay during the night" I rolled out of bed, falling on the floor.

"Owww!" I groaned. Everyone looked over at me, and Mickie and Maria just laughed. Randy walked over, helping me up. "Why are you guys talking so loud?!" I exclaimed, leaning my forehead against Randy's chest.

"You're hung over Binx, it's not us" Maria said.

"Ugh, you're still too loud!" I said. Randy placed me back on my bed, and I just fell back against the pillows.

"So I'm guessing last night was fun?" Mickie said.

"Oh man, is she a stupid drunk!" Randy said.

"Hey that's not cool" I mumbled into the pillows.

"Sorry, thought you fell back asleep."

"Ahh!" I yelled.

"You okay?"

"Nausea-"

"Heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea!" Maria yelled. I groaned!

--

"You better now Binx?"

"Oh my god, thank you so much Mickie!"

"Family recipe for hang overs" she said with a smile. I smiled.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go to the gym. I haven't worked out in awhile." I said, packing my bag for the gym.

"I'll come with you! Most of the roster is gonna be at the gym today." I nodded.

Forty five minutes later, and we arrived at the gym. "Wanna meet up in a little bit?" She asked. I nodded.

"Sure." We walked our separate ways.

"Bianca!" I turned at the sound of my name.

"Hi, Cody." I smiled, hugging him quickly. "What's up?"

"Nothing." He smiled. "How was last night? Randy told me you guys were going out for drinks, and then he didn't come back to the room last night….."

"Oh, no! Nothing happened! I got drunk and I guess he stayed to make sure I was okay." I said, biting my lip slightly. He nodded and smiled.

"Well, he's right over at the weights with a few of the other guys, if you wanna talk to him."

"Oh, uh, sure." I said, as I followed him to where Randy and the guys are.

"Randy." Cody said, walking up to him.

"Cody, go away. We told you that these weights are for the big boys with no chest hair. Get rid of the fucking chest hair and you can join us." Randy said, as he continued to lift weights while the guys watched.

"Bianca's here." Cody said. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Cody shut up. It wasn't funny the first two times."

"Well it was pretty funny cause you freaked out." Cody smirked, high fiving Ted.

"Sorry about him, he gets really concentrated when it comes to working out, that anything you say to him really just goes in one ear and out the next." John explained, as he spotted Randy, holding his hands under the weights just in case.

"Can I try? See if it works with me?" I asked, putting my bag by the bench.

"Go ahead." I smirked, walking over to where Randy's head was laying on the bench and bent down so my lips were at his ear. I placed my hand on the bottom of his head.

"You don't know how turned on I am right now from watching you." I whispered in his ear. I groaned softly. "God, the things I would do to you right now." I whispered, lightly kissing his ear. I pulled back and sighed. "Oh well. Guess it didn't work." I smirked , standing up. Unaware to me, Randy's hands buckled a bit. I looked down at him and he was shaking his head. "Well, bye then." I said, picking my bag up, and walking away.

--

"So, how 'bout now, you still turned on?" I heard Randy whisper in my ear as I picked up my bag to leave. I turned around and smirked.

"I don't think I was ever turned on, Mr. Orton." I smirked again. He frowned

"Awe, but I was so looking forward to it, again. You know, its all still so vivid in my mind." He smirked, backing me against the wall.

"What is?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Me. You. Together. Last night." He whispered, his lips close to mine.

"What are you talking about, we didn't do anything last night."

"How do you know?" He smirked, walking away.

"You whore!" I heard Mickie exclaim, running up to me. I turned to her.

"We didn't really do anything last night, did we?" I asked.

"Bitch, I don't know your life!" Mickie exclaimed. I looked at her weird. "Maria and I watched Baby Mama last night." She smiled, linking our arms together.

"Riiiight." I giggled, as we walked out of the gym, towards our car.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I'm sorry?

Chapter 14.

"Thanks so much." I said, standing up the next day after my interview with Mike Korklan, stage name, Evan Bourne.

"My pleasure." He smiled, shaking my hand, before leaving. I packed up my things and left the conference room, going up to my room. I opened the door and dropped my things next to the table. I walked over to my bed, and plopped down, face first and just laid there. This day was so long, and its only six.

_Back and forth you wonder through your mind winters passing over but it won't find you take what you can change the seasons _

My phone rang, and I moaned, slowly getting up to look at the caller ID. Cody's name flashed across the screen. I picked it up, answering it.

"Hey Cody." I said.

"Hey Binx, you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired"

"Oh, well never mind then, I'll let you get some rest."

"No it's okay Cody, what's up?"

"Well I was wondering, well we were wondering, if you wanted to come to my room tonight and maybe watch SmackDown with us?"

"Sure, what time should I be over?"

"Well you can come over now if you want, we're all having dinner, there's an extra seat."

"Thanks Cody, I'll be over in a little bit, let me just get ready."

"Okay, cool. See ya then" he said, his light lisp and southern accent showing. I smiled. I love accents.

"Okay, bye" I said hanging up. I slowly got to my feet, and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.

I walked up to Cody's room, knocking on the door.

"Hey Binx!" Mickie said answering the door.

"Hey Micks." I said walking into the room. It was packed. Randy, Cody, and Ted sat on the couch, Maria on the arm of the couch next to Ted, Shawn in the chair, Mickie took her seat on the other arm of the couch next to Cody, John on the floor leaning against the couch, Mike, aka Miz, sitting next to John against the couch, and Maryse sitting in her own chair next to Shawn. "So Cody, where's my extra seat?"

"Oh Hey Binx!" he said jumping up from the couch. He came walked into the kitchen, grabbing me a plate of food. "Here, you can sit anywhere"

"Thanks Cody, but I'm not that hungry. A water should be fine" I said giggling.

"Okay, you sure?"

"Yeah" he walked back into the kitchen, getting me a glass of water.I looked around, trying to find a place to sit.

"Right here" Mike said patting the floor next to him.

"Thanks" I said sitting down. I picked up my glass about to take a sip and felt an arm go around my shoulders. I looked at it, and looked over, seeing Mike lean closer to me. I put the glass down and lightly brushed his arm off.

"Oh, come on" I just shook my head.

"Mike go hit on Maryse!" Ted said. Maryse looked up at the sound of her name. Mike looked over at her, and winked.

"Oh s'il vous plaît, je suis la voie à de votre ligue!" she said, waving her hand, as if she was brushing him away. I laughed.

"You know what she just said?" Ted asked

"I took a little French back in high school, so I can guess" I said.

"That's hot" Mike said.

"Please" I said. I took a sip from my water and got up. he shot his hand out, grabbing my hand.

"No need to move"

"Shall I pee on your lap then?" he quickly let go and turned his head, hiding how his face got red. I laughed and walked to the bathroom.

-  
"Oh mon Dieu, venez sur Melina, vous pouvez la battre, Vous lever!" Maryse yelled at the TV. It was a match between Melina and Layla for the Women's belt.

"What?" Maria asked Mickie.

"I have no clue" Mickie said.

"She told Melina she could beat her and to get up" I said. We all somewhat switched seats. Now us three were on the couch, Miz in a chair, Randy and John on the arms of the couch, and Shawn and Maryse still in their spots.

"Thank god you're here, sometimes she can get annoying, not knowing what she's saying." Randy said.

"Eh, I don't know much, just the basics."

"And your winner, Melina!" the tv announced.

"Oui finalement!" everyone cheered.

"Wow, you guys"

"What?" Shawn asked.

"You cheer at a TV"

"well…" John started "Yeah true we are sad" I nodded my head. Everyone laughed.

"So how was your interview?" Randy asked me. I turned toward him, as a Castrol GTS commercial came on.

"It was fine, Matt's pretty cool"

"Not cooler than me though, right?" he asked.

"He may be" I said with a smirk.

"Oh, Randy has some competition!" Ted said.

"Shut up man!" I laughed. The show came back on, and it was time for the main event. Jeff Hardy vs, Adam (Edge). Right as the bell rang, and the match started, everything went black.

"What the hell!" Mike yelled.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Shawn said. Cody took out his cell phone for light.

"Looks like it's a black out." John said

"Damn, I wanted to see that match!" Randy said.

"This is so random, is it even raining out?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, come look, its insane!" Maria said over by the balcony doors. We all got up, cell phones in hand for light, and walked over to the doors. It was raining all right. It was pouring. I'm surprised no one noticed!

"Holy shi…Damn!" Ted said, fixing his sentence. Shawn shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm surprised no one knew it was raining" Cody said. I felt an arm go around my shoulder.

"If you're scared, I'm here, don't worry" I heard from Mike.

"Look Mike" I said taking his arm off my shoulders, again. "Your funny, but not my type" he rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, walking towards Maryse.

"N'y pensez pas même Mike" she said.

"Ugh" he said walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"What about me" I heard from Randy next to me. "Can I keep you company if you're scared?"

"Wont I have to keep you company?" he slapped my arm playfully. "Ow" I said slapping him back. We walked back over to the couch, sitting down.

"So what do we do now?" John asked.

"How about a little…spin the bottle" Ted suggested, bring an empty water bottle over to us.

We all sat in a circle, except Shawn, who had to leave, ready for our game of spin the bottle. The rules were you had to kiss the person it landed on for about a was first, since he suggested it. He spun it, and it slowed down, stopping and pointing to Maria.

"OH!" we all yelled. Maria blushed a little and leaned in, biting her lip. Ted smiled and leaned in, kissing her. They pulled apart after, and both smiled. Maria sat back in her seat, Biting her lip. Mickie looked over at hr and smiled.

"Next up, Mike" Ted said.

"Sweet" he said to himself. He took the bottle, and spun it. It spun around, landing slowly on Maryse. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. They both leaned in, Mike smiling, and kissed. After a minute, Mike went to pull apart, but Maryse pulled him closer.

"Well then…" John said.

"Let's just go without them" Ted said, as Maryse and Mike pulled away from the circle, still making out. "You're next" he said handing the bottle to John. John nodded and set it on the carpet, spinning it. It stopped directly on Mickie. She closed her eyes, biting her lip. John stood up, taking her hand to help her up. She stood on her tippy toes, kissing him.

"Oh, go Mickie!" Maria and I yelled. We saw her blush in the kiss. When they pulled apart, she sat back down, and looked at us with a glare. We both smiled innocently. She rolled her eyes, and looked at Ted to see who was next. He passed it to me.

"Uh…"

"Your turn" he said. I bit my lip, spinning it. It stopped right in between Randy and Cody.

"Um…?"

"Looks like you get us both" Randy said. I looked over at Ted who laughed. Right as I got up to kiss one of them, the power came back on. Thank god I thought to myself.

"Hey look the powers back on" John said.

"Oh, but SmackDown is over" Mickie said.

"Look at the time" I said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Its 11:15 don't think you're getting out of this kiss" Randy said.

"But I can't kiss both of you-"

"Oh but you can" he said with a smirk.

"Uh…"I bit my lip.

"Re spin Binx" Ted said. I nodded sitting back down. I spun it again, this time Randy sat away from Cody, making sure I t would get only one person. I slowed down next to Cody, and slowly made it way to Randy. Please stop at Cody I begged. It stopped r ight next to him, at Randy's leg. Fuck.

"Looks like you still have to kiss me" Randy said smirking. He leaned over the bottle, crawling through the circle, making his way to me. I took a deep breath. He leaned in about to kiss me.

"That's not fair!" Cody exclaimed, making Randy turn toward him. I let out my sigh of relief. "You get to kiss her all the time in promos!" Randy shook his head.

"How about we play Truth or Dare instead" Maria said. We all nodded in agreement, and sat back in our circle. Mike and Maryse left, so we were now two people short.

"Would you like to go first Binx?" Ted asked.

"Uh…no thanks" he nodded and passed the bottle to Randy. He spun it and it landed on Me.

"What is with this bottle!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "Opps, that wasn't meant to be said out loud" I said blushing.

"Truth or dare Binx?" he asked me.

"Um…dare"

"I dare you to kiss me" he said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

"I dare you to kiss me" he said. I bit my lip. "Got you there" I lowered my head and got up walking over to him. he got up and smirked. I leaned in about to kiss him, and turned my head, kissing his cheek. "What was that?" he asked as I sat back down.

"A kiss, you said 'I dare you to kiss me' I did, just probably not as you expected. Next time, you should be more clear" he sat back down and handed the bottle to Cody. Cody laughed and spun the bottle. It landed on Maria.

"Truth or dare?" Cody asked.

"Truth" she said.

"Okay…is it true…" he stopped to think. He opened his mouth as if to say something but stopped. He bit his lip, then spoke after a minute. "Okay tell the truth…do you like me?" he asked, biting his lip. She blushed, and nodded slightly.

"AWE!" Mickie yelled. Maia blushed more. Ted picked up the bottle and spun it. It landed on Cody.

"Okay lover boy, Truth or dare?"

"Uh…dare" he said

"I dare you to shave your freaking chest hair!"

"It's already shaven!" he said lifting up his shirt to show his nice, clean, and smooth chest.

"Ugh never mind then!" Ted said.

After about an hour of finding out deep dark secrets, and telling people to do crazy things, we all left. I walked back to my room, and felt an hand turn me around. I didn't get a chance to see who it was. Right when I was turned around the person engulfed me in a kiss. I pulled away, looking up at Randy.

"I was going to get that kiss from you tonight" he said. I smiled and leaned in about to kiss him, he leaned in too, and I turned whispering in his ear.

"Got you" I said turning on my heel and walking back to my room. I got to my room, opening my door, and walked inside. I quickly changed, and went to bed

I woke up the next morning at five in the morning to a knocking at the door. I got up slowly, still exhausted, and answered it. Randy ran in, and quickly shut the door behind him.

"…" I looked at him. he was out of breath, leaning against the wall.

"Sorry, but Cody and Ted are after me, I need to hide here for a few"

"Why" I asked, my eyes closing. I could barely stand I was so tired.

"Well I couldn't sleep from the monster I had after I left last night, so I decided to pull a prank on them, and well I kinda poured water all over them, so now their chasing me through the hotel."

"Mhm…" I nodded, my eyes shutting, and me collapsing into his arms.

I woke up around nine, and stretched. I got up slowly and looked around. I had such a strange dream. I heard the TV on and quickly looked over at the couch. I cleared my throat, and saw Randy jump up from the couch.

"Binx!" he yelled running over to me.

"Randy…why are you in my room?"

"Well, remember when I was here earlier?"

"That was real?" I asked.

"Yeah, well I got worried, you just kind of collapsed in my arms, so I stayed here to make sure you were okay"

"Oh, thanks, I was just really tired." He nodded.

"Oh well, I guess I can go now" he said walking towards the door.

"Randy" I said walking up to him.

"Huh?" he turned around and I pulled him to my lips, kissing him passionately. He kissed back, and after a minute or two, we broke apart. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me.

"What was-"

"I figured you deserved that kiss from last night" I said. He smiled and opened my door. I grabbed his arm and he turned around before leaving. "Thanks for staying here" he smiled and nodded. I closed the door behind him, and grabbed my clothes to get changed, biting my lip.

I left my room to meet up with Mickie and Maria to go shopping. I grabbed my key card and shut my door. I walked down to the lobby and saw Mickie and Maria facing the other way. I ran up to them, poking them on one shoulder and ducked behind them hiding on the other side. They quickly turned around to meet me.

"You're so childish!" Maria said. I smiled..

"You two ready?" Mickie asked

"Yes, let's go!" I said. As we walked to the front of the lobby, the elevator opened and out walked Ted, Cody, and Randy.

"Hey guys" Maria said. I saw Randy smile at me and I blushed, pulling Maria's arm and quickly walked to the door to leave.

"What was that about?" Mickie said running over to us.

"Nothing, I just don't want the mall to be too crowded before we get there." I said getting in Mickie's car. They both looked at me oddly and got in the car.

"You're not being yourself this morning Binx, what's up?" Maria asked

"Nothing, I just want to get to the mall"

"Binx, you never want to shop with us" they both said turning around in the fornt seat, looking at me.

"Well, I need a new shirt, and I want your opinion. Jeez can't a friend ask another friends opinion on a shirt?" I said. They both looked at each other and shrugged. Mickie turned the key and drove away. Half way there, my phone vibrated, I picked it up and opened it reading there was a new text from Randy. I pressed open to read it.

_You're mine later on tonight_

I bit my lip, quickly closing my phone. We pulled up into the mall parking lot and parked. I got out of the car and we walked inside.

"So what store is the shirt you want in?" Mickie asked

"What?"

"The shirt?"

"Oh yeah, um…over here" I said. I walked down the hall looking for a store I knew. I walked into the first one I saw, and went over to the shirts section. We all started finding a few clothing articles that we thought were nice.

"How about this one?" Maria asked.

"For you?" Mickie asked.

"No, Binx" I looked up at my name,, and saw her holding a hot pink shirt.

"Uh…" I said.

"Binx, come here" Mickie said. I walked over to her. "Follow me" I nodded, confused. We walked to the food court, and we sat down at and empty table. "Binx, Ria and I were talking and well…"

"We think Randy likes you" Maria said, finishing Mickie's sentence. I bit my lip.

"No, he-"

"Binx, he was all over you last night" Mickie said.

"He was probably drunk" I said.

"Binx, really, we think he likes you. Did you see how upset he was when you turned your dare around on him and kissed his cheek?"

"Yeah but-" I said, then stopped. I nodded

"So…?" Maria asked with eager eyes

"So?" I asked confused.

"Do you like him?"

"What…no…no, I don't, no!" I said shaking my head, biting my lip.

"Okay sure…"

"Well how about you and Cody" I asked, trying to change the conversation. She blushed, smiling.

"Yeah, you did leave his room pretty late last night." Mickie said. She bit her lip.

"We just talked. Nothing major, if anything happened, I would tell you guys!" she said.

"Hey girls!" Ted said sitting down next to us.

"What are you three stalking us?" Mickie said, as Cody and Randy sat down with him. I made sure I didn't make eye contact with Randy.

"No we were already heading here, are you stalking us?" Ted asked

"We got here first!" she said back I shook my head. I looked up and saw Randy looking at me. He winked and I blushed biting my lip.

"Any one up for a little window shopping?" Cody said. We all nodded and got up. We walked down the stairs and towards the stores. Randy pulled me aside and when everyone was far enough ahead, he whispered in my ear.

"I want you" he said, his breath trailing down my neck, giving me goose bumps.

"Binx, come on!" Mickie yelled over to us. I ran up to her, quickly looking behind me at Randy who slowly caught up with us.

We got back to the hotel, with only a few bags this time, and I went up to my room. I put my stuff down took off my shoes when I heard a knock at my door. I walked over, opening it.

Randy stood there, smile plastered on his face. He walked in, grabbing me and kissing me.

"Randy" I said in between kisses "Randy we can't-" I started to say as he put his hands under my shirt. "Randy we can't do this!" I said pulling away from him. "We can't" I said. He looked at me."Binx-"

"No Randy, we can't, I'm sorry" I said biting my top lip. He nodded and left my room, closing the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

The past few days passed slowly. Almost every day I would see Randy, and every time he would turn around and walk away. I keep trying to apologize, but he just won't listen to me, or even be near me. It was Monday night, and Vince had just given me my script for the night. He told me I had a part on page four. I flipped open to that page and read over what I had to do. I looked down and saw Randy's name. Oh god, this should be fun.

Later that night, I walked to the spot where the camera guy was, and got ready for my promo. I put on my glasses and took out my note book, writing down stuff to make it look like I was busy. The camera man signaled Randy that he was recording. He zoomed out from me, to Randy who was walking towards me. He took the pen from my hand, and put it on the table next to me, keeping his hand over it.

"What do you want, can't you see I'm busy!" I said.

"I decided I'd give you another chance"

"For what?"

"Me and you, a date, next Monday, say I pick you up at seven?"

"Um…no!" I said trying to get my pen back.

"You know you want to. I mean, a fancy restaurant, with me, candles-"

"Look, if I say yes, will you leave me alone, and give me my pen back!" he smirked and walked away, tossing the pen back to me. I picked it up and the camera guy shut off his camera.

"Nice job" he said. I nodded and ran down the hall to Randy.

"Randy" I said.

"Binx, look, we're just professional now, so let me get back to my work." He said walking away.

"Randy, please"

"Binx, forget it!" he said turning the corner and walking away.

"Randy" I said quietly. I turned around and went back to my stuff. I put it all in my bag, glasses included, and walked to the Divas locker room.

After the show, I drove back to the hotel, and walked up to my room. I sat on the couch, watching Burn Notice, and got a thought. I jumped to my feet, shutting off my TV and quickly left my room. I walked down the hall to Randy's room, and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed, and he opened it. The second he opened the door, I pulled him in and kissed him. He pulled away after a few seconds, and opened the door more, to reveal Ted, Cody, John, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Chris Jericho, Christian, Adam, Mike, Dolph Ziggler, Brian Kendrick, Zack Ryder, Jack Swagger, and Santino Marella with cards in their hands, and poker chips in the center of the table. I blushed hard and very quickly walked away.

"I fold" I heard Randy say behind me and the door close. I continued walked, but my pace slowed. I ran my hands through my hair and felt a hand grab my shoulder and spin me around. Randy smiled and kissed me, pushing me against the wall."Oh yeah, go Randy!" I heard one of the guys shout next to us. I pulled apart and looked over to see every guy that was playing poker, watching us, and cheering. My face turned BRIGHT red and I ran down the hall to the elevator.

"What the fuck guys!" I heard Randy yell. "You made her Leave!" I got in the elevator and bounced my foot up and down, waiting for it to ding, and be on my floor. When it finally did, I ran into my room, and ran my hand through my hair.

Worst idea…ever!

The next morning I went to the arena to write, while everyone trained. I sat down on the bench in front of the ring, hoping no one would come up to me about last night, or that it was spread around. In the middle of my sentence, the light was blocked and a shadow of a person was on my paper. I looked up to see Santina Marella.

"I heard about last night, Binx right?"

"Yeah" I said.

"Well, I'm a here if you need to talk a"

"Thanks, but I think I'm all set"

"You must be going a crazy inside, I mean, everyone-a seeing you , uh, kiss a Randy Orton"

"Yeah, a little I guess" I said, looking at my notebook, and closing it before she could read anything.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Do you a need to talk a?"

"No I think I'm-" as I was telling her I was alright, she threw herself forward kissing me. I pulled apart, biting my top lip, holding back laughter. By now everyone in the arena was watching us.

"I'll a be in my room a if you need me" she said walking away. When she left, I burst out into laughter. I re-opened my notebook and was about to write when someone else stood in my light.

"So…" Maryse said

"What?"

"Ainsi à qui un meilleur embrasseur, Randy ou Santina?" she asked.

"Well seeing that Santina isn't exactly my type, I'd say Randy is the better kisser" I said. She nodded, and started to walk away. "Wait!"

"Que?"

"How do you know about last night?" she smiled and walked away. "And how do you understand English, yet never speak it!" I yelled.

"I don't like it as much" she yelled back, leaving the training room. I shook my head and went back to writing. I wrote about three sentences before feeling eyes on me. I looked up and saw a group of about four guys that were in Randy's room last night watching me and whispering. I shook my head and went back to writing. I wrote a few more lines when I started hearing my name in their whispers.

"YES I MADE OUT WITH HIM, WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP WHISPERING NOW!" I yelled grabbing my things and leaving.

SHIT!

Alabama!

Shit!

RAW's roster was driving to their next location, my old hometown of Coffee Springs Alabama. I haven't been home or anywhere near home in the past ten years! When I turned thirteen, I emancipated myself, moving to New York City, with barely anything. That' s where I met Danny and Andy, who became my best friends instantly. Danny let me live with her, and since then, I haven't thought about my life before that. Now I have to. All the old memories filling my thoughts, my family, my old life, everything!

I pulled up in the parking lot of our hotel for the week, and gave my rental keys to the valet, and picked my bags, taking in a deep breath of the southern Alabama air. I shook my head trying to erase the memories, and walked up to the check in desk.

After I checked in, I found my room, walked in and put my things down. I looked out the balcony doors, and starred at the view before me. That is the only thing I miss, the view! I turned around, and looked around the room.

_Back and forth you wonder through your mind winters passing over but it won't find you take what you can change the seasons _

I picked up my phone, and answered it.

"Hey Micks"

"Hey, so about a little southern shopping?" she asked.

"Do you have to shop in every state we go to?"

"Jeez, you think you'd be used to it by now. OF COURSE!"

"I'll meet you in the lobby in ten, but hey, where we shopping?"

"The strip mall down the street" she answered "Why?"

"Uh, no reason, just wondering"

"Oh…Kay…well the guys are coming too, so well see you in the lobby in a few"

"Kay" I hung up falling on to my bed. God I hope no one notices me. I do not want to see anyone!

I walked into the lobby, and waited for everyone to show up.

"You ready for our date tomorrow?" Randy asked, coming up behind me.

"I guess…" I said.

We exited our cars, and walked up to the first store. I looked in the window, and noticed my cousin at the register, or at least, she looked like my older cousin.

"Anyone want to see this store?" Maria asked.

"No" I said, rather too quickly.

"What's up with you?" Ted asked.

"Nothing, I just heard this store isn't very good"

"Okay…well lets walk down here, see if there's anything good" Mickie said. We all walked down the side walk, looking at the stores as we passed them. Every few minutes, I would look behind me, making sure no one I knew was around me.

"You okay Binx, you seem paranoid?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, peachy" I said looking behind me again.

"Nothing is behind you, chill" Ted said.

"I know, I just…never mind" they all nodded confused and shook their head.

"Oh now this store looks good!" Mickie said running in. We all followed her in walking to where we would find our clothing items. I picked up a shirt while Mickie and Maria tried on some clothes, and held it up to me looking in a mirror. I saw a figure behind me watching me in the mirror. I turned around, noticing it was one of my old friends from middle school.

"Bianca?" she asked looking at me, her eyes wide.

"Uh…" I said biting my lip.

"Bianca, it is you!" she said running up to me, embracing me in a hug.

"Hi Traci" I said braking the hug.

"Where've ya been? Oh my god, we all missed ya! How's life? Where'd ya moved to?" she rambled.

"Oh, I've been fine, how about you?" I asked.

"It's good, oh man, everyone is gonna flip when they see ya!" she said.

"Oh, well I'm only here for a few days"

"What? Why?"

"Business…"

"What'd ya do?"

"I'm, uh, writing a book, with the, uh, WWE"

"Oh cool, hey do ya remember Travis?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We're married!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, congrats"

"Yeah, for about two years now, we have a kid too!"

"Oh, well, congratulations." I said, trying to seem enthusiastic.

"You should stop by some time!"

"I'll see if I can"

"Here's my number, call me sometime. I'd love to catch up. we all missed you!"

"I'll try" I said taking the paper from her. She hugged me one last time, and walked away. God I hope she doesn't tell anyone I'm here!

"What was all that? Mickie asked coming up to me.

"Oh, just an old friend" I said.

"How do you know her?"

"School" I said, putting the shirt back on the clothing rack. "Come on, let's go to a new store" I sad grabbing her arm. Everyone followed and we left to the next store.

We got back to the hotel, and I headed straight for my room.

"Binx, where are you going? We're all going out to dinner."

"Oh, I'm all set, go ahead without me"

"No you are coming with us" Mickie said grabbing my arm. I gave in and got back in her car. We drove to Golden Corral, and found seats in the back.

"Hi, I'm Alexis, I'll be you're waitress for this evening" the waitress said walking up to us. "Can I start you off with something to drink?" she asked. She looks oddly familiar, but I can't figure out why. I stared at her, trying to not look creepy, while everyone ordered their drinks. "And for you dear?" she asked. I shook out of my trance, and looked at the menu

"Oh just a water please"

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks" she said walking away. I noticed when she stopped at the next table, she turned toward me.

"So, this place is nice" Randy said.

"You've never been to a Golden Corral before?" I asked.

"No…"

"Jeez, where have you been?" I said with a laugh. A few minutes later, Alexis came back with our drinks.

"Here's your water" she said handing it to me.

"Thanks" she handed it to me, but stayed where she was, looking at me.

"BIANCA?" she exclaimed.

"Wait, Alexis Chavez?"

"Yeah, Binx, oh how we all missed you!" she said hugging me. Everyone looked confused.

"Everyone, meet my cousin"

"Oh, hi, I'm Ted" Ted said extending his hand. She shook it, and waved to everyone.

"We have so much catching up to do, first off, why did you leave!"

"Well, Long story, but hey, what have ya been up too all these years?"

"Working here mostly. What about you?"

"Well, I'm-"

"She's writing a book" Cody said

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…"

After awhile, we got our food, and Alexis got off work and joined us. I introduced her to everyone, and told her about my life. We caught up on everything! She is probably the only one in my family, in my whole past life that I am happy to see! Alexis was the best cousin, she was the reason I almost didn't leave.

About two hours later, we drove back to our hotel and got settled.

"Bye guys, see ya tomorrow!" I said walking up to my room. I heard them chuckle behind me. "What?"

"You're getting a southern accent!" Cody said.

"Awe shit!" I cussed under my breath.

"Don't be mad, its adorable" Mickie said.

"Yeah okay…stupid Alexis, giving me back my accent!" I walked into my room, and got changed for bed.

It was six fifty, the next day, ten minutes till my 'date' with Randy. I waited in the lobby, ready for him to pick me up. he walked down the hall, and came up on the side of me, with a camera crew.

"So, what restaurant we going to?"

"It's a fancy one I found online; it's about ten minutes from here. The camera crew will tape us, and it will go on tonight at random times, like a segment."

"Okay, I can deal with that."

"You ready to go?"

"Sure, why not"

About fifteen minutes later we were at the place, and seated. We just ordered our food, and the camera crew was recording.

"So, have you ever been here before?" he asked.

"No"

"Do you like it?"

"Sure"

"Are you going to at least try to enjoy this evening?"

"If you stop asking ridiculous questions…maybe…" I said.

"Fine, be that way" he grumbled, taking a sip of his rest of the night pretty much went like that. We stayed in character all night, until our 'date' was over. The cameras followed us back to the hotel, making sure they got the last part of the 'date'.

"I had a nice time tonight" I said. "Thank you"

"It was my pleasure" he said, kissing the top of my hand. I laughed taking my hand away. I went to turn around, but he stopped me, placing a small kiss on my lips, before the camera crew stopped filming.

"Nice job guys, Vince will like this" one of the guys said. We nodded.

"So, did you really like it?" Randy asked.

"It would have been better, if I were myself" I said with a smile. He smirked back, winking, before turning on his heel and walking away. I bit my lip, blushing, and walked into my room.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Just to let you know, the idea in this chapter isn't ours. Well, we modified it, but its from the movie The Proposal! Just wanted to say that!

Chapter 17.

Were In Alaska this week., and damn it's cold.

Little hint, don't go to Alaska in the middle of December!

The plane stopped, and everyone got off, grabbing their carry on, and finding everyone they needed to find. I walked off with Mickie, Maria, Randy, Cody and Ted.

"Damn, it's fucking freezing!" Ted exclaimed

"Maybe cause its, uh, I don't know, winter!" Randy sarcastically said.

"Oh fuck you Randy"

"Hey, watch your language mister!" a voice said behind us.

"Oh, hey dad" Randy said turning around and giving the man a hug.

"Hey son." He replied, returning the hug. "Hello gang" he said. "Oh, hey whose the newbie?" he asked looking at me.

"Oh, that's Binx, she's the Writer for our book." Randy answered.

"Oh yeah, I saw you in a few segments" he said. "I'm Bob Orton" he said shaking my hand

"Hello Mr. Orton"

"Please, call me Bob. If you're a friend of my son, you're a friend of mine" I nodded. I picked up my bag and looked around the airport.

"So where are we staying?" Maria asked

"Oh, that reminds me; I cancelled your hotel reservations. You're all staying at our new place! Looks like we'll have to find a place for the new girl" he said nudging me in the side. I gave him a smile, and we got our bags, following him to our cars. We followed him down the road about twenty minutes to his house. Holly shit was it nice! Picture a nice modern home, well that was their garage! Pulling up to it, I was in awe. In fact we all were.

"Dad, how could you afford this?" Randy asked

"Eh, it was nothing" he said. "Here let me show you your rooms. Carol set them all up while I was out waiting for you all." We all followed him in the gigantic house and the first room was the kitchen.

"This is nice Bob" Cody said.

"The best!" he said. "Here this way. The first room on your left will be your room Ted" he said. Ted nodded, walking in and putting his things down. "The next one is Cody's" Cody did the same. "Down the hall more-"

"Bob!" a woman's voice called out.

"Down here Carol." He said. Seconds later, a woman appeared.

"Bob, we have a problem, one of the rooms has a leak, so we can't use it"

"Oh, well which one?"

"The one we planned for Mickie"

"Of course" Mickie whispered to me and Ria. We laughed.

"Well then, Maria do you mind bunking with Mickie?"

"No, that should be fine." She said.

"Okay, this is your room." He said. They nodded and ran in, placing their things down.

"Thanks Bob!" they yelled. He smiled.

"Randy, your room is down the hall, and well Binx, where can we put you?" he said scratching his chin. "Hmm…" the woman named Carol followed Randy down the hall. While Bob thought, I could hear her talking to him.

"Randy, when are you going to settle down with a nice girl?"

"Mom, please don't start with this again"

"No Randy, I'm serious, I want some grandchildren from you!"

"Ma, look, I'm trying to focus on my career right now-"

"Randy, your career is nothing! You need to find a woman! And wrestling and nearly killing yourself won't do that!"

"Mom-"

"I don't want to hear it, you better find a good woman soon!"

"I have one !" I heard him snap back. I turned to where they were standing, looking at them confused, but of course they couldn't see me, they were behind the door.

"And who is that?" she asked, there was a pause, and the next thing I know, Randy is next to me.

"Binx, please do me a favor?" he asked as we walked down to his room. "Please just pretend to be my girl" he said as we entered the room. "Her!" he said.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" she asked. He shrugged. "Well, I hope to have some grand children soon!" she exclaimed looking at us.

"MOM!"

"What?"

"Ugh!" he said, walking away. I followed him back to his dad.

"Well Bob, I know where we can put her"

"Where is that?"

"In Randy's room, there a couple! How adorable is that!" she said.

"Well its settled then, you two will share a room!" we both looked at each other.

I put my stuff on the bed of our room, and looked at Randy, who sat in the chair by the fire place.

"So…_babe_, why am I dating you again?" I asked, slightly smirking.

"I'm sorry, I just need to get my mom off my back about me wrestling and not settling down with someone." He said looking over at me.

"So, because you can't find a girl, we now have to sleep together?"

"Not like we haven't before, and I'll take the floor. Look I'm sorry!"

"Randy! Its okay!" I said with a slight chuckle. "I'm going to find Mickie and Maria, see you at dinner" I said walking out of the room. I walked down the hall to where Mickie and Maria's rooms were.

"Hey Binx, so you're with Randy?" Mickie asked as soon as I walked in

"No, well I am for the week, but no, ugh its complicated!" I said walking over to them. "Ask him" they laughed.

"Sounds fun…"

"Oh yeah…"

"Hey, you guys ready for an Alaskan dinner?" Bob asked walking in.

"Defiantly!" we said. We followed him to the kitchen, and sat down. Cody and Ted were already there, and Randy was walking in. Randy sat next to me, smiling as he sat down. I smiled back.

"So ho w long have you two been a couple?" Carol asked.

"Not that long-" I said, but was cut off by Randy.

"About three months"

"Oh, well that's nice" she said. "So have you two, ya know, slept together yet?" she asked. Pretty much everyone sitting down, dropped their food, or spit what was in their mouth out.

"Mom, I don't think I should share that with you" Randy said.

"Oh, so you have"

"MOM!"

"What, just asking"

"Mom, please shut up" he said, as him and his father tried to stop from laughing. I blushed hard, taking a sip of my water, trying to hide it.

"So, how did you two end up together?"

"Well…-" Ted started.

"Ted, shut up!" Randy said.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah, Randy, what? If he knows the story, he can tell it" Carol said.

"Look, mom, we just met while working, and fell for each other"

"Is that true?"

"Yeah" he said.

"How about you Binx, why don't you tell me about your relationship?"

"Its…fine" I said taking a bite of my chicken.

"It seems like you two have different views…"

"Mom, what are you interrogating us?"

"I just want to make sure she's the right one, and you two are for real"

"Mom, let me just live my life, okay?" he said getting up from the table and leaving.

"Carol, why can't you just leave him alone with all of this?" Bob asked. I looked behind me to see Randy waving me to get up. no one else could see him but me, so I got up and went over too him.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm making you do this, but please, just for this week? I promise, I'll do anything for you, just please be my girl for this week?"

"Okay, fine." I said. I started to walk back, but he grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"Look, first things first, you have to act like my girl too, so that means right now, you have to pretend as if your comforting me, and later when they see us, we might have to hold hands-"

"Oh no, not holding hands!" I said sarcastically, with a smirk.

"Please. I just need my mom off my back."

"I got it Randy, I know how to fake a relationship!"

"Thanks you so much Binx. I owe you one!"

"Yes you do" I whispered to myself. We walked into the living room, and sat on the sofa.

"Okay, so just in case my mom asks you, my favorite color is yellow, I don't like greasy food, I love barbeques" he started to say, when I saw Carol enter. I agreed with my first instinct…I pulled him in and kissed him. I looked over his shoulder and saw her put her hands in the air and walk out of the room, like she saw nothing. I broke the kiss. "Uh…"

"You're welcome"

Tonight was RAW and Randy had a match with John Cena. I watched on the TV in the Divas locker room. Randy was in the Ring and John's music hit, the crowd went mental.

"Jeez, it's like he's a rock star" I said

"Even better, he's a sexy wrestler, who takes his shirt off" Brie Bella said, watching him enter with intense eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"Looks like I know who you want for Christmas" Niki said to her sister. Brie smiled, blushing.

A few minutes later, John had control in the match, and threw Randy outside the ring. The next thing you hear is a loud thud, and him laying on the floor, holding his knee.

"…eight…nine…ten! Ring the bell" the ref yelled, before checking on Randy and throwing up the 'X' for the Paramedics.

"And your winner, John Cena!"

"That wasn't meant to happen" Mickie said. I ran out of the room, to wait for Randy to come back stage. A few minutes later, after John came back stage, Randy did, with help from the doctors. He was leaning on the shoulders for support, limping on his left knee.

"Randy-"

"Ma'am, please let us bring him to the back first" one of the doctors said. I nodded and followed them to a crate, where the gently placed Randy.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Peachy" he said, smiling since he stole my word. I smiled back.

"Do you think it's broken?" I asked the doctors

"We haven't checked it out yet, give us a few minutes" the blond one said.

"Fine, I'll wait over here. Sorry for caring" I grumbled to myself. Randy chuckled.

"So…" Vince said walking up to us. Randy's knee was in fact broken, and he would be out of action for about two months, at the very least. "So about you two…"

"What about us?" I asked.

"Well, your story line, I was thinking, how about you stay at his house with him, make sure he's okay, and every so often, we'll film you. It will somewhat lead into your romantic stage."

"Um…" I said looking at Randy

"Whatever works." He said. Vince nodded.

"Do you think we could have a segment right now, maybe you just come up to him, and caress his knee. Then ask him if he's okay, and just lead your way up to asking if he would like some help at home?"

"That should be fine" we both said.

"Okay, good, I have the crew all ready, so whenever you're ready" I nodded and walked away ready for our segment. The camera man nodded his head, starting the recording. I walked up to Randy, and put my hand on his bad knee, slightly caressing it.

"Are you okay, that looked like a pretty bad fall?" I asked

"I've been better" he said.

"Well, I've been thinking…if your knee is in fact broken, you might need a little help getting around…so…"

"So..?"

"Well, I'm free for a little while, and I don't mind helping you around the house. That is if you don't mind?" I asked, moving my hand up his leg . He took in a deep breath.

"I guess that could be okay" he said, placing his hand on top of mine. I smiled and walked away. The camera guy stopped and I walked back.

"Was that too slutty?" I asked

"N-no, that, that was fine" he said. I laughed and helped him up, grabbing his crutches.

"So, roomy, how will your parents take this? Me moving in with you?"

"Actually this might have helped us a little" he said, taking the crutches, and limping down the hall to his locker room.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

I sat in Randy's room in the hospital waiting for him to wake up. I don't even know why I'm here. I'm not his girlfriend, but I just feel like I should be. John stopped by, he wanted me to tell Randy he's sorry. John was so cute, him being all sad. I told him Randy will be fine, and not to worry about it. I sighed, trying to get comfortable in this damn hospital chair. I've been here for 5 hours straight and this jackass hasn't woke up to keep me company. I sighed again, moving around more.

"If you keep sighing like that, I won't get any sleep." Randy said, his eyes still closed.

"How long have you been up?" I asked, sitting up straight. His lips turned up to a smile.

"About half an hour." He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"And you couldn't wake up and talk to me? I've been here for 5 hours bored out of my mind!" I said as he chuckled.

"It was fun watching you." He smiled. I rolled my eyes playfully, smiling anyways. The door opened and Randy's dad walked in. Quickly, I grabbed Randy's hand. He looked at me and smiled softly. I blushed, looking down.

"Hey son. How you feeling?" Bob asked, sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"Good." He said, squeezing my hand. I looked at him and smiled again. "Yeah, Binx has been helping." He cleared his throat. "She's a great girlfriend."

"Oh cut the shit, Randy. I know you guys aren't together." I looked at Randy. He shrugged, letting go of my hand. "I think it was smart, though. Getting your mom off your back like that." Randy nodded.

"I'm sick of it. Every time I see her, she starts on about wanting grandchildren again." He rolled his eyes. The door opened and Carol walked in. I looked over at Randy and he smiled grabbing my hand.

"I'm going to be fine babe" he said. "Mom" he said acknowledging her as she scooted over to his side.

"Hi Randy, how are you feeling?" she asked

"I've been better"

"So, I was thinking, since you're going to be out of wrestling for awhile, how about you two stay with us until you're better?"

"Uh… well Vince kind of already has a story line for us and-"

"So, even when you're hurt you have to work for him?"

"Carol, I had to do the same thing" Bob said.

"But he is so young, and look at him, he is in no need to work!"

"Um, babe, can you go get me a water please?" Randy asked me. I nodded and stood up. His hand was still intertwined with mine, and he pulled me down to him, placing a kiss on my lips. I blushed and walked out of the room. I heard them argue as I walked down the hall to find him a water. I feel so bad for him.

I helped Randy get off the plane a few days later, and brought him over to his car. I placed him in the passenger seat of the car and ran around to the other side. "Look, I have not let anyone, not even Ted, Cody, or John drive this car, so please…PLEASE be careful!" he said shifting in his seat, and fumbling with the buckle.

"Don't you worry, I have only gotten in a few accidents, my license was only taken once, I'm not THAT bad of a driver" I said with a smirk

"Please tell me you're kidding"

"I am!" he smiled a scared smile, and we drove off.

"Bear right, and then right up there is my street" I nodded and did what he said.

"LOOK OUT FOR THAT SIGN!"

"Yes Randy, because I'm going to plow us into a 'slow children ahead' sign!" he rolled his eyes.

"Look, I told you, this car is very special to me"

"I can see that!" I said. I pulled into his driveway, and got out, opening his door to help him out. "This is going to be a pain in my ass lugging you around, isn't it?"

"Well, that all depends on how you treat me" he said with a smirk.

"Hey, I could always throw your crutches out, have fun walking without any help" I said with a smirk of my own. He stuck his tongue out at me, and I helped him inside. "Nice house" I said walking in.

"Eh…" he said shrugging.

"Hey, would you mind helping me bring my bags in my room, so I can unpack. Oh and don't mind the mess, I'm never home, so I haven't cleaned it in, well, quite some time now." He said. I nodded, picking up his bags, and following him to his room. I placed his bags on his bed and sat down on the corner of it.

"Um, this might sound awkward but…" I started, but as soon as I started to say it, I felt my cheeks go bright red. He smiled

"What is it?"

"Um…well…" I blushed harder as I got closer to asking him. "Are you going to need help, ya know, um, taking showers" I said, my head down, and my cheeks redder then a fire truck. I looked up and saw him smirking.

"Actually, I do need one" he said taking his shirt off. I bit my lip. "First thing first"

"hmm?" I asked, still blushing

"I'm going to need help getting my pants off" he said with a smirk. I blushed hard again biting my lip harder-I think I broke skin.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Truthfully, yes" he said.

"Uh…" I got up and walked over to him. "Um…"

"Binx…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm kidding, with the pants at least."

"You jack ass!" I said slapping his arm.

"Hey, I'm crippled!"

"That was mean!"

"That was funny!" I stuck my tongue out at him and started to walk away, but he grabbed my hand, turning me around.

"What?"

"Look, I'll be fine in the shower, I hope, but be ready to come save me if I fall" I nodded and walked out of his room.

"Please don't fall" I begged to myself.

I sat on the couch watching Law and Order SVU when I heard the shower stop. I listened closely making sure he didn't fall, and when I heard the door open and him limping, I knew he was fine. A few minutes later, I saw him exit his room, and limp over to me on the couch, he plopped down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Heeeey Binx…" he said in an innocent voice.

"…" I looked over at him.

"Well, I think maybe next time I may need a little help" I looked up at him.

"Don't trick me again, because I will leave!"

"I'm not, I'm serious, that shower was very difficult! I'll wear my bathing suit if it makes you that uncomfortable" I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine" I said. "Anything for you" I said patting his knee.

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"No, now you owe me two" I said holding up two fingers. He smiled and rested his head on my head.

"You really are a good friend, Binx" he said. I blushed.

"You too Randy" we stayed like that for a little while, watching re-runs of SVU. I started drifting off to sleep at one point, and the next thing I know, its three hours later. I was still lying against Randy's head, and his arm was caressing my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"I would have carried you to my bed, but…" I smiled, and snuggled closer to him, closing my eyes, and falling back to sleep. I woke up around 7:30 later that night. My head was in Randy's lap and my feet up on the couch. I breathed in, turning on my back, looking up at Randy, my head still in his lap.

"You sleep for a long time." He smiled, moving hair off my face. I closed my eyes at his touch. I..I kinda really like his touch. I felt my cheeks turn red, a little bit, and I opened my eyes, sitting up. The doorbell rang and we both looked towards the door.

"I'll get it." I said, standing up and walking over to the door. Randy turned around, as best as he could, as I opened the door. My jaw dropped a bit, as Randy's mom stood before me with a smile on her face. Great.. "Uh... Hi Carol!" I said, quickly looking back at Randy, before back at Carol. "Oh, uh, come in!" I said moving aside for her. She walked in with bags. Why does she have bags?

"Randy! Oh, mommy's here! And I'm gonna be here the whole week with you!" Carol exclaimed, throwing her carry-on bag at me, before quickly walking over to Randy. I rolled my eyes, putting it on the ground and closing the door. Randy shot a glance over at me, then back to his mom.

"Uh…" he said, looking back at me, then Carol again. I walked into the kitchen, getting a glass of water.

"Would you two like anything?"

"Coffee please" Carol said sitting down next to her son. I made a small pot of coffee, making her a small cup.

"Cream, sugar?" I asked.

"Yes please" she said. I brought it over to her, as she continued her conversation with Randy.

"Look mom, it's fine, I have Binx to take care of me"

"But she must get tired. Look I flew out here from Alaska to take care of you, I'm not leaving" she said with a stern look. Randy sighed and nodded.

"Alright, but where will you stay?"

"Here, of course, you have that guest room" she said. Randy and I shot each other a glance. I bit my lip.

"I'll go, uh, bring your stuff in" I said, grabbing her bags and walking to where my, well now her room was. I plopped her stuff down, moving my stuff in Randy's room.

"Uh, Binx?" randy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me up, I gotta go to the bathroom" he said, trying to get up. I ran over, giving him a hand. Carol smiled as I walked him to his room, then to his bathroom. But he stopped me.

"Are you gonna pee on the floor?" I asked with a smirk.

"No…look, I'm sorry about her, I didn't know she was going to come down here. Do you-"

"Its fine, look, we were going to have to be together this week if you didn't get hurt anyway, so…"

"Thank you!" I nodded "Um, I do have to pee though, so can you get the door?" I laughed, opening the door for him. I walked back into the living room, noticing Carol spit the coffee back in her cup. She looked over at me.

"Oh, great cup of coffee!" she said with a fake grin. I smiled back and sat down next to her.

"Night sweetie, I love you!" Carol said walking to her room.

"Night mom" Randy said. We walked into his room and he grabbed a pillow throwing it on the floor.

"You're not sleeping on the floor, you just got out of surgery!" I said.

"Eh, I've been through worse" he said grabbing a blanket.

"No, get on the bed, now mister!"

"Well, I'm not letting you sleep on the floor" he said pushing me down on the bed. "Looks like we're going to have to share" he said dropping his crutches and laying next to me. I turned my head to try and hide the blushing. I got under the covers and turned on my side. A few minutes later, Randy was under the covers, snuggling close to me. I smiled and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to someone shuffling around the room.

"Randy, what are you doing walking?" I asked, my eyes fluttering open. I noticed it was Carol walking over to me.

"Hi darling, I made breakfast, so as soon as Randy wakes up, we can eat." She said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Thanks, I'll try and get him up, what time is it?" I asked.

"Oh, it's eight" she replied. I groaned softly and waited for her to exit the room before I pulled the covers back over me. Doing so made Randy wake up.

"Binx?" he asked his voice horse.

"Yeah, hey, your mom made breakfast" I said, revealing myself from under the covers.

"Oh, I'll be up in a minute. Thanks" he said.

"Do you want help getting up?" I asked, noticing him struggle. He smiled.

Randy POV

"Please?" She smiled shaking her head and walking over to me. As she got closer, I got the sudden urge to kiss her. So I did. I grabbed her extended hand, pulling her down to me, and kissing her passionately! I could feel her cheeks blush, and I smiled in the kiss. I broke apart and saw my mom. Think, Randy, think!

Binx POV

"Oh, hi mom, I didn't see you there" he said looking over at her. I bit my lip.

"I thought I heard voices" she said. "Breakfast is ready whenever you are." She said. We nodded and she left the room. I helped Randy up, and started leaving the room.

"Looks like you liked that kiss" Randy said with a smirk. I blushed and left the room, walking to the kitchen. I grabbed a plate for Randy and filled it with food. I set it on the table, and grabbed a plate for me, getting a pancake and bacon.

"Oh, honey, you're going to want more than that!" Carol said.

"No thanks, I'm all set."

"Don't be stubborn! Take more food!" she said. I smiled and took some scrambled eggs and a slice of toast. I sat down as Randy came in. I looked up and smiled at him, before eating my food.

XX

It was around noon when I finished getting ready. The kiss Randy gave me was still fresh in my mind. I just, I really want to kiss him again.

"Binx, you in here?" I heard Randy's voice from the room. I opened the bathroom door, walking out.

"Yeah. What's up?" Randy sat on the bed as I put my things in my bag. Randy was dressed casually, jeans and one of his many Affliction shirts. I was also dressed casually, my dark jeans and a baby blue shirt with a black vest over it, finished off with my new baby blue Converse. My hair was straightened. I looked at Randy and he was just staring at me. "What?" I asked, pushing my highlighted bangs to the side, behind my ear.

"Um, my mom left for the day so we have the house to ourselves. Just thought I'd let you know." Randy said, as he looked in the mirror and spiked the hair in the front of his head up.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." I said plopping down on the bed in a star fish shape. I sighed. "I'm bored. If you didn't break your limb, maybe we could have done something." I said sitting up, sticking my tongue out at Randy. He smirked turning to face me.

"And what did you have in mind, Ms. Carver?" He asked coming closer to me, as I stood up.

"I don't know. Anything I guess." I shrugged, not understanding that Randy was meaning something sexual.

"Binx, your slow. We could have sex is what I'm getting at." Randy chuckled.

"Oh, uh, oh..." I blushed, turning around, and walking to my bag.

"I'll be in the living room." He said walking away. I nod, knowing he probably didn't see me, and pick up my cell phone placing it in my pocket. I leave the room, heading to the living room, seeing Randy in the kitchen.

"I thought you were in the living room?"

"I got hungry" he said opening the fridge. He turned around with a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Want my pickle?" he said holding up a pickle.

"Ew, Randy!" I said with a disgusted look on my face, but laughed none the less.

"What, my mom bought us pickles, I was wondering if you wanted one?" he said chuckling.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** So am I forgiven now? J

Chapter 19 .

After 5 months of being with Randy, we have to come back on the road when the WWE is in Alabama for 5 days! Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, before we leave for Colorado. Randy and I stepped off the plane, immediately spotting Mickie and Ted.

"Bianca!" Mickie exclaimed, running over to us, engulfing me in a hug, before Randy. "We missed you guys so much! It just wasn't the same! Oh my god, Binx!" Mickie smiled brightly, before hugging me again. I chuckled, dropping my bag, hugging her back.

"Girl on girl, dude." Ted chuckled walking up to Randy.

"Yeah." Randy chuckled. "Feels good to be back." He smirked, bending his knee. Ted rolled his eyes, but smirked none the less. Mickie giggled as we both pulled back.

"You are never leaving EVER again!" She chuckled, grabbing my wrist, pulling me away. Ted picked up my bag, as him and Randy followed us to baggage claim.

XX

A few hours later, we were at the hotel, finished catching up.

"Lets go sight seeing! Its only noon!" Maria suggested, jumping from my bed.

"Yeah! Then you can show us your favorite places to go as a kid!" Mickie smiled brightly.

"Um, I don't know..." I began, looking at them.

"Please?" They both begged. I took one look at their sad faces and gave in. I sighed.

"Fine. You guys do what you have to do and meet me by the cars. I'll get the guys." I grabbed my phone, keys, and key card while hearing Maria and Mickie cheer. I opened the door and they ran across the hall, to their room to get ready. I chuckled walking down the two flights of stairs to Randy's room, where I'm sure his fellow Legacy members are in, as well. Knocking on the door, I patiently waited, looking around. Same old, same old. The door opened, revealing Cody.

"Bianca!" Cody exclaimed, pulling me into the room, slamming the door shut, and hugging me tightly. I giggled, hugging him back.

"I missed you, too, Cody!" I giggled again. He pulled back, pecking my cheek, before looking at me.

"You look even more beautiful then I last remembered, Miss Carver." I blushed slightly, shoving him playfully, before hugging him again. With my arm wrapped around his waist, his arm around my shoulder, we walked into the living room to see Ted on the couch watching the baseball game. I looked around, not seeing Randy. I sat down next to Ted as Cody took the chair closer to the TV. I pushed my glasses up, nudging Ted.

"Hey." I said, smiling.

"Hi." He nodded, not looking from the TV. I rolled my eyes, looking at the TV. Red Sox were winning. Good.

"So, you guys wanna come sight seeing with me and the girls? They're forcing me to take them places and show them around." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, sounds fun." Cody nodded, as Ted shut the TV off and stood up. I stood up as well.

"Where's Randy?" I asked, looking around again. Ted pointed to the now open bathroom door, too see Randy stepping out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and water gleaming off his chest. Quickly, I looked away. You'd think after being with him for 6 months I would have gotten used to seeing him getting out of the shower, but I'm not.

"Um, I'll go wait outside by the car, okay?" I looked at Cody.

"Just wait for Randy. He'll be done in two minutes. Randy! Hurry up! Were going out with the girls!" Cody yelled at Randy. He nodded, closing the bedroom door. Two minutes later he emerged, dressed and ready to go. "Told you. Two minutes." Cody winked at me. I smiled, before looking at Randy.

"Can't stay away from me, can you?" Randy smirked, coming towards me. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Oh of course! Because you're the big, bad, sexy legend killer, right?" I chuckled, before smiling at him.

"You know it, baby." We all laughed, as we piled out of the room. "So what are the plans?" He asked, stepping into the elevator after Cody and Ted.

"The girls want me to take us all sight seeing. I don't want to do this." I sighed, leaning back against the elevator.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Cody said, smiling. I smiled.

"Fine!" I giggled, as the doors opened.

XX

"And that's where my parents left me." I explained, pointing to a tree in the park.

"Um..." Mickie and Maria exchanged glances, making me laugh.

"Okay, they really did leave me, but I'm sorry I'll stop. Your guy's expressions are just awesome." I giggled again, before glancing at Randy sheepishly. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, biting my lip slightly.

"STOP FLIRTING!" Maria yelled. I looked over to see her staring at Ted and Mickie, rolling her eyes annoyed.

"We're not flirting!" Mickie defended herself, as she and Ted both turned dark red. I laughed.

"Is that why you're both red?" I chuckled, high fiving Maria, as we both started laughing.

"Oh shut up!" She exclaimed, making Maria and I laugh harder.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. Can we finish this so we can go get something to eat?"

"I vote for food now!" Cody exclaimed.

"Me too!" Ted and Randy echoed.

"Let's get food instead!" Mickie smiled. "I'll make reservations while we get ready at the hotel? Everyone up for something fancy? Good!" Mickie smirked, walking back to the car.

XX

"Is that what you're wearing to the restaurant?" Maria asked, as I opened my hotel door. She and Mickie stood there dressed beautifully in their dresses. I was wearing jeans. I nodded, as they pushed past me.

"I'll find something better for you, hon." Mickie said, walking to my closet. "Where'd you get this?" Mickie asked in shock, holding up my Matte jersey dress with a twist. It was a V-neck with wide strapped dress. Black.

"Um, I don't know. I don't remember." I shrugged. Mickie laid the dress on the bed.

"You change into this and I'll go get a nice pair of heels from Kelly. You guys are the same size shoe." Mickie smiled, walking out. Maria smiled, walking over to me.

"Come on. I'll help you into the dress. I can't wait to see Randy's face when he sees you in this." Maria giggled. I shook my head, giggling none the less. Maria helped me change into the dress before brushing my straight hair, clipping a bit in the front back. Mickie walked in, whistling as she saw me, before helping me with the shoes.

"You guys are making too much of a big deal out of this. Were going out to dinner!" I said, as there was a knock at the door. I got nervous. "Why am I nervous?" I asked.

"Because you know Randy's behind the door!" Maria giggled, as Mickie opened the door. We heard the muffled voices of the four, before they all entered the living room.

"I should grab a jacket." I said to Maria, going to my closet.

"No! First rule! Never bring a jacket when you're with a guy. That way he can give you his." Maria smiled, grabbing my arm, pulling me into the living room. "Hey guys!" Maria smiled, hugging Cody closely. I bite my lip, looking at the ground.

"Well, I myself, must say that you ladies look great!" Ted smirked, looking at all three of us.

"I agree!" Cody smiled. "You look different, Bianca." Cody said as I looked up. "You look great." He smiled. "You should wear dresses more often. Don't you agree Randy?" I bite my lip, turning to look at Randy. He was staring at me, his mouth slightly open. I blushed, looking at Mickie for help.

"Well ,we should get going!" Mickie giggled, as she, Ted, Cody, and Maria piled out of the room. I looked at Randy again, as he slowly walked over to me.

"Hi." I smiled, looking at him. He smiled.

"You look fucking fantastic, Binx." Randy smiled, grabbing my hand, twirling me around. I giggled.

"So you do." I smiled, looking him up and down.

He smirked. "I always look good." I giggled.

"True. Come on, lets get going."

XX

"Ted! Let's dance!" Mickie smiled, standing up quickly, pulling Ted up and to the dance floor with her.

"Cody?" Maria asked, smiling big. Cody smiled, standing up, taking her hand, and leading her to the dance floor. I smiled, as I watched the four dance. I looked down at my drink.

"You okay, Binx?" Randy asked. I looked up at him and he was smiling sweetly. I smiled.

"I'm great." I bite my lip, still staring at him.

"You really do look beautiful tonight, Bianca." Randy said, carefully moving a starry piece of hair out of my face. I closed my eyes, biting my lip again. Randy chuckled. "I love it when you do that."

I opened my eyes.

"Do what?" I asked, staring into his eyes.

"Bite your lip." He said, slowly running his thumb over my lips. I giggled slightly, pushing his hand away. He smiled. "Dance with me."

"Oh, no. I'm not good at dancing!" I protested, leaning back in my seat.

"I'll teach you!" Randy said, standing up, holding out his hand. I looked up at him, seeing the hopeful look in his eyes. I sighed, placing my hand in his. He smiled brightly, pulling me up, leading me to the dance floor.

He carefully placed his hands on my hips, as a slow song came on. I placed my hands around his neck. "See you're doing great already!" Randy exclaimed, smiling. I giggled.

"Shut up." I smiled, looking up at him. He beamed back at me.

"Bianca?" Randy asked, getting nervous.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling.

"If I told you that I wanted to have sex with you right now, but in the morning if neither of us wanted anything we would become friends, would you have sex with me?" He asked looking towards the ground.

"Um...yes." I answered truthfully. He quickly looked up.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Yes." I giggled. "You were great in bed last time, I'll admit that Randy, and I don't know, I feel safe with you. I feel as if we could do anything and I won't hate you or myself for doing whatever we would do." Randy smiled.

"I feel the same exact way, Bianca." Randy whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. His hands moved my hips more, making me sway more to the song, and he lightly kissed my temple. I turned his head about to kiss his lips, as I heard Mickie call me name.

"Binx, oh my god, come here!" she yelled across the dance floor. I rolled my eyes about to walk over to her, but Randy wouldn't let me go. His hands were locked on my waist, no letting me move.

"I gotta-" I started.

"No you don't" he said with a smirk. I pouted.

"But, she won't stop yelling till I go over there…" His hands didn't budge.

"I don't hear her yelling anymore…"

"Who?" Mickie asked, popping up behind him, scaring the shit out of both of us.

"Oh my-MICKIE!" Randy yelled

"What? Binx didn't answer me, I wanted to tell her something!"

"What is it Micks?"

"…I like red wine" she said with a giant smile. I laughed, not able to hold it in. "What…?"

"Ted, why did you give her wine, she already had like two beers!" I yelled over to Ted

"It wasn't me, it was some guy over there, he bought it for her!" He replied walking over.

"How many did she have?" Randy asked, catching Mickie before she tripped over air, while 'dancing' of beat.

"I don't know, I think two, maybe three glasses."

"Oh god, let's go back to the hotel and get her to bed before she hurts herself." I said watching her skip in circles, falling to the floor and giggling while watching the ceiling probably spin to her.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **I'm a terrible person I know. Trust me, you don't even wanna know whats been going on. But yeah, I think this chapter brings Randy and Bianca closer together. Enjoy please!

Chapter 20.

"Let's get breakfast." Mickie said, walking into my room the next morning, as I sat at the table in the kitchen, typing away on my laptop. I was in my gray sweatpants, a white tank top, with my hair thrown up into a messy bun on top of my head, while my glasses were perched on my nose, my face free of makeup. "Binx, you here?" Mickie yelled through the hotel room.

"In here." I yelled back, as my fingers sped across the keys, typing out my many interviews. Mickie walked in.

"Wow, you look hot."

"I'm not dressed." I said, glancing at her quickly, before refocusing on the screen.

"Still, you look hot. Everyone's waiting outside your door. I'll call them in, you get ready." Before I could blink, Mickie was calling everyone in. John, Maria, Ted, Mickie, Cody, and Randy all walked inside.

"Binx! Look at you! You look hot!" Maria giggled, standing at the window connecting the living room and kitchen.

"Um, why do you guys keep saying that?" I asked, standing up, placing my coffee cup in the sink. I pushed my glasses up more, turning off my laptop in the process.

"Because its true." Randy chuckled, walking into teh kitchen, grabbing a water from the fridge.

"Shut up." I smiled, rolling my eyes, putting my laptop in its case. He gave my a cheeky smile, before walking into the living room with the guys. I smiled, looking back at Mickie and Maria. They both raised their eyebrows at me. "What?" I asked, walking into the living room with them.

"You know what." Maria whispered to me, looking at Randy then me.

"Nothing's going on." I whispered, knowing what she was referring to.

"Are you going in that?" John asked, smirking. "Cause you look hot!" John smirked again, looking me up and down. I bite my lip, looking around, obviously blushing. He chuckled. "You're right, she does look cute when she blushes." John said looking at Randy.

"I'm gonna, um, go get changed." I said quickly, walking into my room. I quickly changed into a pair of light, flare jeans and a black baby tee. I brushed my hair and teeth, before quickly applying a light amount of makeup and clear lip gloss. I walked out of the room, looking around the living room for my heels. I was in a heel mood. "Where are they?" I murmered. "Balcony!" I exclaimed, making everyone look at me. I blushed, before walking to the balcony, grabbing my heels slipping them on.

"Ready?" Ted asked. I nodded, slipping my key card into my back pocket, and my phone in my front pocket. As everyone piled out, Randy looked at me. We were the only two left in the room.

"What?" I asked, smiling softly at him.

"You look gorgeous." He smiled. I blushed.

"Thank you. Um, what was up with John. Was he, like, hitting on me or something?" He laughed.

"No, just messing around." He said as we walked out of the room and into the elevator with the rest of the group.

"Ah, I see." I nodded. Soon we were at a diner, not to far from the hotel, but one I knew very well. I came here with my parents a lot, before all the bad stuff happened. I looked around, quickly recognizing one of the waitresses that had worked there since I was here last. She has to be the nicest person in the world! And shes walking over to our table! I smiled.

"Why so smiley?" Randy asked, with a smile of his own.

"I love this lady." I whispered, as she walked up to us.

"How y'all doin' today? I'm Sara, and I'll be your waitress for this mornin'. Can I start y'all off with somethin' to drink?" She asked, looking around the table. After taking everyone's drink order, she turned to be. "And for you dralin'?" I smiled.

"How about a hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream and gummy bears on the side?" I asked smiling still as she started to write it down. Suddenly she stopped, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Bianca Lynn! Is that really you darlin'? Stand up and give Aunty Sara a hug!" I giggled, quickly standing up, engulfing the older women in a hug. "I missed you, B.B!" She slapped the back of my head.

"Ow, Sara what the hell!"

"Girl, don't take that tone with me! And where the hell is your accent!" I giggled.

"I lost it being up North." I giggled again. "God, I missed you Aunty Sara!"

"Girly, who are your friends? Come on, introduce me now!" I smiled, turning back to the table, introducing everyone. Sara had to go put our orders in and check on her other customers. I sat down, still smiling.

"If you keep smiling, I think your face will get stuck like that!" Mickie giggled.

"I'm sorry!" I giggled. "But after my dad- I mean, after school, I always came here! Sara has always been there for me." I smiled. Sara had brought our orders, before saying she had to go, since her sister was in the hospital and that her trainee would take over. We all gave our best, before Sara left. Soon we all ordered and were eating.

"Binaca Lynn Carver! You stupid little bitch!" I looked up, seeing my parents walking right for me. Fuck.

"Can I help you?" I asked, glaring at them.

"You little bitch! How dare you talk to me like that!" My father grabbed my arm, yanking me up from where I stand. I pushed him off.

"Let's go outside." I mumbled, as my father pushed me out the door, followed by himself and my mother. Of course they stood in front of the window.

"You think that you can just leave us and then walk back into this state! Well tough luck little girl! You better pack your ass up and leave! NOW!" My father threatened. I looked at the ground, as he yelled at me. I felt eyes watching me and knew everyone was staring, everyone including the WWE superstars sitting on the opposite side of the window.

"You can't control me anymore." I said looking up at them. "You lost that privalege a long time ago!" I yelled, before getting a hard, painful slap to the face. He grabbed my arm violently.

"Look at me!" He yelled, grabbing my face with his free hand. "What the fuck have I said about crying?" He whispered, venamously. I pushed him away from me, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Does this give you some sort of pleasure?" I asked, before getting another slap to the face, making me fall to the ground.

"Watch your back, bitch." My mother said, before her and my father walked away. I stood up slowly, making my way into the diner, walking right past my table to the bathroom. I walked in, before going to a stall I knew all too well, and cried. About ten minutes passed, and I washed my face, silently observing the forming bruise on the right side of my face. I sighed, walking out of the bathroom, going back to the table. I sat down, hiding my face, as I took a bite of my now cold breakfast. I sighed, pushing it away.

"So who's gonna ask first?" I asked, still looking down. I didn't want anyone to see the bruise.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"Not the question I was expecting." I whispered, wiping my eyes quickly. He cleared his throat.

"How about we all go back to the hotel and take a nice dip in the pool?" He suggested, pulling out his wallet, dropping two fifties on the table. Everyone stood up. I stood up as well, still looking down.

XX

We arrived at the hotel and I went right up to my room to change. I was now wearing my black bathing suit with a pair of short jean shorts over the bottoms. I grabbed a towel from the closet, and slipped on my black flip flops. I looked in the mirror, staring at the bruise. It wasn't as bad as they have been before. I sighed, walking to the door. I pushed my hair behind my ears, opening the door, inntending to walk out, but Randy stood there with his hand up, ready to knock.

"Bianca, oh my god." Randy said, carefully lifting up my chin to get a better look. "Come here." He said, grabbing my hand, pulling me into the kitchen. He picked me up, placing me on the countertop, making me giggle slightly, before walking to the freezer and getting ice out. He put some in a towel and walked back over to me. "It's gonna be cold." He admitted, placing the ice on my cheek. I flinched a bit at the coldness. "Bianca, what the hell happened?" He whispered, as I looked down. He lightly kissed the top of my head, making me look up.

"That was my dad and mom." I admitted. I sighed, closing my eyes. "You pretty much seen why I left home at 13 years old, emacipated myself, and moved to New York." I explained. "That's pretty much it in a nutshell." I said quietly.

"We don't have to go to the pool. How about we stay here and talk?" He asked.

"I kinda think its good for me to be around friends. After not seeing those people for years I need to be around people. They found me once when I was alone, so I need people around me."

"Okay." He nodded.

"How about we go for a walk later though?" I suggested, suddenly getting butterflies.

"I'd like that." He smiled, lovingly. After a few more minutes of him icing my face, we made our way to the pool area. After being at the pool for a couple hours, everyone had seen my bruise and was asking if I was okay. After assuring everyone that I was, we all had a good time. I was glad. I needed this. It was about 7 at night when we all retreated back to our rooms. Randy and I had decided at 9 I would meet him at the room he was sharing with Cody and Ted.

I took a much needed shower before starting to get ready. I was having a hard time deciding what to wear. "It's not a date, Bianca." I kept telling myself, but my mind would have nothing of that. I picked out a pair of light blue jeans, flared at the bottoms, similar to the ones I had on this morning, and a simple white tank top. I slipped on the heels from earlier. I applied very little make up and bubblegum flavored lip gloss. I covered up my bruise nicely; I was used to doing it. I brushed my hair and teeth, letting my hair air dry. It was 8:30 when I finished getting ready. I slipped my key card into my pocket, along with my phone and my bubblegum lip gloss. That stuff was so good. I decided to pick up the room a bit, before hearing a knock at the door. I walked over, my heels clicking on the floor, before opening the door. Randy stood there dressed in dark blue jeans and his favorite Affliction shirt.

"I couldn't wait." He smiled softly, pulling out a rose from behind his back, handing it to me. I'm not a fan of flowers, but this was perfect.

"Oh, Randy." I smiled as he handed me the rose. I leaned forward placing a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear. Quickly, I put the single rose in a vase, before I met with Randy at the door. "Do you wanna go now?" I asked. He nodded. I shut the door as we made our way towards the stairs.

"Do you want to get some ice cream?" He asked, as we started walking through the warm Alamba night.

"I would actually love some!" I smiled at him. We made our way to the ice cream parlor over a couple blocks. We sat in the chilly building eating out ice cream, and talking. I told Randy everything that happened in my childhood. The only people I have ever told is Danny and Andy. I told him how my father abused me every night for 10 years and that I finally learned about being able to emancipate myself, and moving to New York and being befriended by Danny then Andy. I told him that when I was 15 my parents found me walking home from school one day and beat the shit out of me and just before they were about to rape me Danny showed up.

"It took me awhile to get over that." I explained, as I looked down at my ice cream. I didn't cry. I learned not to cry while talking about this awhile ago. Randy just sat there and listened. When I was finished talking, I looked up at him. He went to go say something. "Please, don't say anything. I've had enough sympathy to last me a life time." He nodded.

"I'm here for you, Bianca." He said softly, placing his hand on mine.

"Thank you." I said, giving him a small smile. I looked at our hands, before at Randy's arms. "I never really noticed your tattoo's up close." I said to Randy, obviously changing the subject, as i slowly traced his tattoo's.

XX

After our ice cream we decided to walk back to the hotel. It was about 10:00 when we left. As we left the building, Randy looked at me and smiled. I smiled back as he slipped his hand in mine, entwining our fingers.

After a few minutes of walking, my phone rang.

I looked at caller ID and smiled. It was Danny.

"DANNY!" I yelled into the phone. Randy looked at me. I just kept smiling.

"And Andy, jeeze you always forget about me. I'M SO UNLOVED!" Andy yelled into the phone.

"I'm sorry Andy, it was Danny's phone, I didn't know you were there too" I replied. I decided to put them on speaker so Randy could hear my lovely friends.

"It's okay, I for give you, but only this time!"

"God I miss you guys!" I said.

"We miss you too babe!" Danny said

"Hey why do we sound weird?" Andy asked.

"You're on speaker"

"YAY now people can hear are awesomeness!" Andy said, probably jumping up and down. I heard Randy chuckle next to me.

"So what's up guys?" I asked

"Nothing, we just wanted to call. We miss you!" Danny said. "You never call us, we feel so unloved!"

"Awe, guys I'm sorry. I've been busy, for once, with writing."

"When are you gonna visit us again?" Andy asked.

"Soon hun, I promise!"

"When is soon? Like tomorrow?" Andy asked. I could see it now, Andy smiling, Danny shaking her head and chuckling at her. God how I miss them!

"Achoo!" Randy sneezed.

"Bless you" I said.

"WHOS THAT?" Danny asked. "IS THAT THE ASS HOLE…WHAT'S HIS NAME…UGH!"

"Randy?" Andy asked.

"YES RANDY!" Danny said.

"Uh…guys-"

"It's him isn't it?" Danny asked

"Yes but-"

"HI RANDY!" Andy yelled

"Umm…hi…" he replied

"Ugh fine, don't be happy to hear my awesomeness!" Andy said. Randy laughed. "Oh now you're laughing at me. Fine then, Randy we're through!" I heard Andy stomp away in the background.

"Andy, forget him, he was never right for you!" Danny said, trying to sooth her.

"Oh my god guys, you're so stupid!"

"But that's why you love us!" Danny said.

"Of course!" I said. "Hey guys, I gotta get goin', I gotta get up early tomorrow. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Okay, love you!" they both yelled.

"But I don't love you Randy!" Andy yelled. I laughed.

"Love you guys!" I said. I hung up and looked at Randy. He looked confused.

"Don't mind them…"

XX

"Thank you for tonight, Ran. I really needed this." I said, opening my hotel door, and leaning against it.

"It was my pleasure, Binxy." I smiled at the nickname.

"Do you, um, want to come in?" I asked biting my lip. He smiled.

"I would, but I think that would be a very bad idea." He said slightly smirking as he leaned against the doorframe, ever so close to me.

"Why would that be?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Because I would want to make love to you, Bianca." Randy stated, before placing a light kiss on my lips and walking away. I stood there, blushing madly, before walking in my room, closing the door. My knees went weak and I fell to the ground. I've never been weak in the knees before.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** If you wanna slap me raise your hand! I know its been awhile and I said I'd try to update regularly but I keep forgetting! Also, right now I'm trying to finish this story! I think its going to have around 30 chapters. I'm already at 26 so... :)** Review** _please_!

Chapter 21.

My bruise healed up in the next couple of days. Thankfully, it cleared up in time for RAW. Vince had called a meeting earlier and he decided to change Randy and my storyline. Since Ted is going to become a face soon, most likely by the end of the year, and I'll most likely be gone by the end of the year, he worked that into a storyline. Tonight, Randy is going to be talking to me and we are a lot more comfortable with each other. Then Monday, after Wrestlemania, Ted and Randy are going to make a bet who can make me fall in love with them first. Then over the course of the year, they will be trying to make me fall in love with them and by the end of the year, I'll find out about the bet and leave the WWE. In real life, and on screen. I currently sat in my office for the night with my back to the door.

I wiped my eyes. Yeah, I was crying. Ever since I learned that I would be leaving at the end of the year. And yeah, its 9 months away, but I hadn't thought about it. I've made so many friends and I hate to leave them. I'll leave and we won't ever talk again.

"Ms. Carver. Ten minutes until your segment with Mr. Orton." A stagehand knocked, before poking his head through the door.

"Okay, thank you." I replied standing up. Quickly, I walked into the bathroom, washing my face and replying what little make up I had on. I walked to where the segment was taking place. Randy wasn't there. It gave me time to get myself together. I hadn't talked to Randy since our non-date date. After deep breaths, I regained my compusure. I leaned back against the wall, closing my eyes.

"Ready, Ms. Carver?" The stagehand asked. I opened my eyes, to see that Ted and Randy were already there, talking to each other about 20 feet away. I nodded. "Good. Let's rehearse. You'll be walking by, and Randy will be standing there and he stops you. Then you say your lines, then Ted pops up. Correct?" I nodded again. "Good. Okay places everyone!" Randy stood alone and Ted and I walked off camera. "And Action!"

Randy Orton stood in the corridor, clearing his mind. Bianca Carver made her way into the camera view, walking hastily. "Bianca." Randy said with a smirk.

"Not now, Randy. I'm busy." Bianca said quickly continuing walking. Randy stepped in her path, stopping her walking.

"Oh come on, Bianca. You're all work, no play. I'm gonna have to change that." He smirked again, grabbing her and pulling her against him, lightly. She giggled slightly.

"Okay, okay. Two minutes." She smiled, as he slowly started moving his head towards her.

"Randy!" Ted said coming down the hallway. Quickly, Randy pushed Bianca away from him.

"What's up Ted?" He asked, ignoring Bianca.

"Your match, its up next." Ted looked at Bianca. "Hey Binx." Ted smirked, winking at her. She blushed, putting her head down.

"Let's go Ted." Randy mumbled, grabbing the younger mans arm, dragging him away.

"Cut! Perfect!" The stagehand said. I nodded, looking down the hallway, where Randy and Ted were stopped. It was a prerecorded segment, so RAW was just about to start. I gotta talk to Mickie, I thought. I began walking down the hallway, the same hallway that Ted and Randy were in, towards the Diva's locker room.

"Binx! You okay?" Ted asked. I stopped suddenly.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. "I have to go talk to Mickie though." I gave them a small smile, before slipping between the two to get to the locker room, right next to them. I knocked on the door, quickly walking in, leaving the guys outside.

I exlplained everything to Mickie, about how I was leaving by the end of the year. "When are you gonna tell Randy?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not going to. I can't handle that." I said, as we began walking to my office. She nodded.

"This is gonna be the best year of your life, babe. I'm gonna make sure of it!" I smiled, hugging her tightly, as I opened the door. Randy sat in my office chair, looking through my laptop.

"Bianca!" Randy exclaimed, standing up, running over to me. Mickie smiled at me, and shrugged before leaving, closing the door in the process.

"Hi Ran." I smiled, before Randy hugged me tightly. He pulled back.

"Are you okay? You seemed so out of it earlier and I wanted to make sure you were okay." I smiled at his sincerity.

"I'm good Randy, thank you." I smiled, biting my lip. He smiled.

"Good." He kept his hands on my shoulders and just smiled. I held in a giggle, feeling it would disrupt the mood. Quickly, he cleared his throat, stepping back from me. "Um, so I should get going. I'll see you later." Quickly, he kissed my cheek and ran out of the room. I let out my giggle before walking over to my laptop to see that Randy had been playing a game of Solitare. I giggled, yet again, before sitting down at my desk, and finishing his game.

XX

It was Saturday night. Around 9:30 pm. I sat in the kitchen of the new Colorado hotel room. I had just taken a shower and was currently typing away to Andy on AIM. I was telling her how all week Randy was acting secretive around me and they were all going to the mall without me. I didn't mind too much, since I got a lot of writing done, but I felt kind of left out.

_xxkickassxx: Binx, we miss you!_

_xxbinxybinXxx: I miss you guys too! Its so lonely without you guys! _

_xxkickassxx: DONT MAKE ME CRY! _

_xxbinxybinXxx: Sorry, hon, I gotta go though. Someones at the door. I'll talk to you later. I love you, bye._

_xxbinxbinXxx has signed off._

Turning off my computer, I walked to the door. I opened it to see a bellhop standing there, holding a dress bag and a shoe box. "Can I help you?" I asked politely.

"Are you Bianca Carver?" The bellhop asked. When I nodded, he handed me the bag and box. "I have direct orders to tell you to get ready, put this beautiful dress on, and be downstairs in the lobby at ten sharp tonight, where you will meet a Ms. Mickie James and Ms. Maria Kanellis." And with that, he left. Confused, I turned back to my room, closing the door. Setting the bag down on the bed, I unzipped it.

"Oh my god." I whispered, staring at the dress before me. It was a beautiful red two straps extend from the sweetheart bodice of a floor-sweeping chiffon gown, finishing at the back with an eye-catching crisscrossing design. I picked up the dress and walked over to the mirror, holding it against myself. I smiled softly, putting the dress back down, before walking into the bathroom.

I decided to do my hair first. Leaving my bangs down, I pulled the rest of my hair back into a curly, low bun. I lightly applied black eyeliner, with very little light red eye shadow. I put a little blush on and brushed my teeth before applying clear lip gloss. I walked out and checked the time to see it was 9:50.

I walked over to my bed, and took off my clothes. I slipped the evening dress on, seeing it was a little long for me. I opened the shoe box to see a pair of off white, open toed high heeled shoes. I slipped them on, and buckled them, before putting my contacts in for the night, standing up and looking in the mirror. My jaw dropped. I looked...good? I turned back to the bed, folding my clothes, and putting them away. I picked up the show box, putting it in the closet. I grabbed the dress bag to put it in the closet, when something fell out of it. I picked the object up, seeing it was a white clutch. Whoever got me this dress, sure thought of everything. I placed my key card, cell phone, and my glasses and contacts case into the clutch, before putting the dress bag in the closet. I turned off the lights and made my way to the elevator. Stepping into the dimmly lit lobby, I walked to the doors. I stood there, waiting.

"Binx! Oh my god! Look at you!" I turned to see Mickie and Maria walking up to me, both beautifully dressed in their gowns.

"You guys look amazing!" I exclaimed, as they both smiled brightly. "I have no idea whats going on." I confessed.

"You'll see." Mickie said, winking. I shrugged. "Oh, look, there's our ride." Mickie pointed to the limo pulling up to the hotel. my jaw dropped, yet again.

XX

The limo soon pulled to a stop. "Ready?" Maria asked.

"Not really! I still have no idea whats going on!" I giggled, before both girls joined in as well. The driver opened our door, and we all stepped out. We were in the back of an arena. Mickie grabbed my arm, smiling, as Maria did the same to my other.

"Okay, we have to meet at our seats." Mickie smiled, as we walked into the arena. I looked around; were we at the Hall of Fame ceremony? About 5 minutes later we had gotten to our seats but stood standing. Maria spotted Cody and giggled, before going over to him. Mickie had spotted Ted and kissed my cheek, before leaving to him as well. I stood there looking around.

"Uh..." I heard from behind me. I turned around and seen Randy standing there in his tuxedo with a black shirt and black tie. He looked great.

"Hi Randy." I smiled.

"Uh...I had this whole speech thing prepared, but I kinda blanked when I seen you cause...wow." He said, looking me up and down, making me blush.

"Thanks." I giggled. "You look great." I smiled, pulling him in for a hug.

"Here." He said, smiling, pulling out a rose from behind his back, handing it to me. I smiled, biting my lip.

"Did you do all this? The dress and everything?" I asked, taking the rose from him. He nodded.

"All week I had Mickie and Maria helping me pick out the dress and shoes and setting everything up to be perfect. And I was avoiding you because I didn't want to spill the surprise." He chuckled lightly making me smile. "Were you surprised?" He suddenly asked.

"Very much so." I smiled, leaning in to press my lips against his cheek. "Thank you again." I smiled at him as the announcement came on for us to take our seats.

XX

"That was amazing!" I announced as all six of us got into the limo. Everyone chuckled. "Stop laughing! I've never been to one of these before and it was great! I need to write about this!" I exclaimed, making everyone laugh. "Oh shut up. You all suck." I joked, as I blushed at theiir laughing. I groaned as the blushing only made them laugh more. I turned to Randy, who was also laughing. I chuckled, rolling my eyes playfully. Soon, the limo pulled up to the hotel and we all piled out. We all went our separte ways.

"Can I walk you to your room?" Randy asked, smiling. I nodded, wearing a smile of my own. We took the stairs up, walking to the 10th floor. We soon reached my door.

"Thank you again for tonight, Randy. It was really something." I smiled, leaning against my door. "Come in?" I asked, hopefully.

"I don't know..." He began.

"Please?" I cut him off. "We can have a drink or watch a movie or something. Just relax since Wrestlemania is tomorrow. Hmm, I could be standing in the presence of a champion right now." I chuckled, shaking my head. He laughed.

"Okay, one movie. I'm picking though." I smiled brightly, opening my door, and walking in. "I'll go back to my room and change and I'll be right back." I nodded, leaving the door open for him as he walked down the hall to his room. I walked into my bedroom, sitting on the bed, slipping off my heels. I washed my face of the makeup, and took my hair down, before walking out of the bathroom. Randy was already sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels. He was wearing jeans and an Affliction t-shirt. I turned back to my room, trying to unzip my dress. I siltenly groaned, and kept trying.

"Oh, fuck me." I whispered, bfeore groaning again.

"Having trouble?" I turned around to see Randy smirking, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Just a bit." I admitted, blushing. He chuckled, walking over to me.

"Turn around." He said, and I turned, moving my short hair to the side, it not really doing much. He gently placed his hands on my back and began to slowly unzip my dress. The room was silent and both of us could tell of the sexual tension in the room. He finally finished unzipping my dress. I bite my lip and turned around, holding the dress upright.

"Thank you." I said, looking into his eyes.

"You're welcome." He smiled. "Um, I'll leave so you can get dressed." He chuckled, walking out of the room. I got changed into my light jeans and dark blue t-shirt. I walked out and sat next to Randy. "Even though you look sexy in a dress, I like you better this way." Randy said after looking me up and down. I blushed massively, before muttering 'Thanks' under my breath.

"What movie did you pick?" I asked, after getting us both a beer and made some popcorn.

"Hostel." Randy shrugged. I nodded, never had heard of the movie before. I sat next to him, and he started the movie. About halfway through, I was holding a blanket in front of my eyes, sitting on the couch. Randy didn't even try to stop the movie or make me feel better.

"Randy! Please stop the movie!" I exclaimed, as yet another part scared me. He chuckled.

"Binx, its not that scary. C'mere." He smiled. opening his arms. I scooted over towards him, covering him with the blanket, and laying my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my small frame and before I knew it, I was asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Uhm...yeah. No, I'm just not gonna say anything...

Chapter 22.

I woke the next morning alone. I was NOT expecting to be alone. I looked around everywhere, and I couldn't find Randy. I looked at the clock. Seven a.m. I sighed, walking into the bathroom, taking a nice, long, hot shower. When I got out, it was 7:45. I didn't matter what time I was at the arena for. All that matters is that I am there. It was about nine when I finished getting ready and getting my things together. Since Wrestlemania is tonight, Vince said to look your best in case you were caught on camera. I was wearing a pair of black, flared dress up pants with a nice white shirt over a black tank top. Simple. I slipped my black heels on and grabbed my things, heading for the door.

"I'll stop and get a bagel or something." I said to myself, as I closed my door. Adjusting my bag on my shoulder I started walking towards the elevator. As I turned the corner, I felt someone take the bag off my shoulder and kiss my cheek from behind. I quickly turned around to see Randy standing there, holding my bag.

"Hey there, pretty girl." He smiled.

"I was looking for you this morning." I told him.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I wanted to get in a quick training session and I showered and made sure everything was ready for tonight. I'll train more when I get to the arena. I didn't think I was gone that long, I didn't want you to wake up and me not be there." He smiled honestly. I smiled back, I had to.

"Okay, okay. Do you want to get breakfast with me?" I asked, pushing my bangs to the side.

"Uh, I actually promised John I'd have breafast with him so we could go over the match..." Randy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh. Okay then. Um, have a good breakfast with John. Try and find me when you get to the arena maybe, if you want. Um, yeah. Okay. Bye." I turned and started walking away. I stopped when I got to the elevator, realzing Randy still had my bag. I turned and walked back to where we were and Randy wasn't there. I frowned. I walked back to the elevator.

"Hopefully I'll see him at the arena." I thought, as I got in the elevator. Walking to my car, I held my keys tightly in my hand. As I got to my car, I looked up to see Randy standing against my door, smirking.

"Forget something?" He asked, his smirk growing wider.

"I am, matter of fact." I smiled, as he handed my bag over. "Thanks." I said, before looking at where our hands were touching. I bite my lip, slowly pulling my hand away. I blushed, so I made sure I looked down as I slid past him, unlocking my door. I tossed my bag in.

"Binx." Randy said, making me turn around.

"Yes?" I asked. He was thinking; his face showed his emotions.

"Uh...nevermind." He shook his head, closing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked, stepping towards him, feeling his head. "You're a little hot."

"I wonder why." He said, smiling down at me. I tilted my head to the side.

"Huh?" He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Never you mind." He smiled. "I'll see you later, Binx." He quickly kissed my cheek, before going to his car. I shrugged before getting into my car and driving off to Dunkin Donuts. I arrived at the arena a short time later. I was informed that I was to be in the Diva's locker room tonight since I really didn't have to write tonight. Mickie walked in the room, smirking like crazy.

"What's with you?" I asked with a chuckle. Her smirk only grew wider as she tossed me the script for the night with an open page. "So I have a segment with Randy, so what?" I asked looking up at her.

"You have to kiss him." She said.

"Huh?" I looked down, quickly skimming over the contents of the segment. I do have to kiss him... "Oh..." I said, nodding. I sat on the bench. "Wanna help me practice my lines?"

"You aren't freaking out that you have to kiss him?" Mickie asked, shocked, as she quickly sat down next to me.

"Not really. We've kissed before so its no big deal." Mickie nodded.

"You're gonna love it." She smirked as I laughed.

XX

"Ms. Carver! Your segment with Mr. Orton is in 30 minutes!" A stagehand yelled, poking his head in the door, before running out. So far Wrestlemania has been GREAT! Mickie retained her title, thankfully. I haven't seen Randy since this morning. I know he has to get ready and everything, but he didn't even stop to say hi. I shrugged to myself. While Mickie was in the shower, I decided to take a walk and clear my head.

I don't particularly know how long I was walking, but I somehow ended up in the place for my segment with Randy. He was already there, talking with a stagehand. Guess I wasn't walking that long. I shurgged, standing back until the segment was time.

"Ready?" The stagehand asked. Randy and I both nodded. "Action!"

Randy Orton stretched his arms and cracked his neck before starting down the hallway. His match was up next. He was facing John Cena to retain what he believes is rightfully his.

"Randy! I'm glad I caught you!" Bianca Carver said, quickly walking over to him. She pushed her glasses farther up her nose, looking at Randy.

"What is it Bianca?" Randy asked, looking down at her, while adjusting the tape on his wrists.

"Well, not that you'll need it," Bianca smiled, leaning in closer to Randy. "Good luck." She said, before kissing him. It lasted a little longer than it should have, and Bianca pulled away, quickly walking off camera.

I didn't wait for the stagehand to say 'cut' and I just walked off. "Bianca!" I heard Randy yell behind me. I turned around to see him jog up to me.

"Yes?" I asked. He smiled.

"Thanks for the kiss." He winked, before lightly pecking my lips and running off to the gorilla. I smiled, blushing, before walking back to the Diva's locker room.

XX"Okay, here's where the script stops and the guys end it themselves." Maria explained, as she, Mickie, and I all sat the closest to the television. The match lastest another 15 minutes before Randy hit his RKO, covering John, and retaining the title. I smiled, biting my lip.

"It sucks that John didn't win." I said to Mickie, who in return nodded.

_"Guess that kiss with Bianca really paid off! We now have a new champion!" _Jerry "The King" Lawler said. I turned back to the tv to see that Randy had taken his championship and was walking up the ramp at a fast pace.

"Where is he going?" Maria asked, saying my exact thoughts. All the Diva's were silent as we stood around the tv, watching Randy. He reached backstage and quickly made turns, as the camera man followed him.

"Looks like hes coming to the Diva's locker room." I heard Beth say behind me. Sure enough, as Randy threw open a door on the tv, the Diva's locker room door swung open as well. Randy came in quickly.

"Ladies." He nodded to each one, before quickly walking over to me, grabbing my waist, and pulling me into him, kissing me passionately! I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Jerry's voice was in the background.

_"Well, Michael, I guess instead of going to Disney Land, Randy Orton went straight for Bianca Carver! The new WWE Champion ladies and gentleman; Randy Orton!" _He exclaimed before the highlights of the night started playing and the little red dot out of the corner of my eye shut off. Randy still kept kissing me. The Diva's cleared their throats. Slowly, Randy pulled away, bringing his lips to my ear.

"I need to talk to you." He whispered, before grabbing his title, and walking out, followed by the camera man. I opened my eyes and Randy was gone and all the diva's were staring at me with wide eyes.

"Well that was hot now wasn't it?" Mickie asked, breaking out into a smile.

"What did he say to you?" Maria questioned, coming closer.

"That he needs to talk to me." I said, biting my lip. The diva's all squealed, making me cringe a bit, before laughing. I waited about half an hour before leaving for Randy's locker room. All the diva's had left, and I had been sitting alone in the locker room for about 15 minutes by myself. Well I use the term sitting lightly, because I was pacing the whole time, tryng to figure out what Randy wanted to talk to me about. I adjusted the bag on my shoulder, before knocking on Randy's door. Cody opened the door.

"Hey Binx. Randy's in there. Come on Ted!" Cody said quickly, as he and Ted rushed out of the room. I looked at them confused, before walking in the room, closing the door.

"I didn't think you were gonna show up." Randy smiled, walking over to me, taking my bag and setting it next to his on the table.

"I wanted to make sure that you had enough time to shower and change." I shrugged, smiling at him.

"I'm glad you came." He said, the smile he was wearing never leaving his face.

"So...what'd you wanna talk about?" I asked anxiously.

"Okay, just listen, okay?" I nodded. "I like you Binxy. A lot. I can't stand having to be just friends with you and seeing you everyday and not being able to kiss you, or touch you. I get jealous when another guy even fucking looks at you Binx." Randy said, lightly grabbing my right hand in his left, pulling me closer. "I wanna be with you." He said, looking down at the ground. I get the sense that he doesn't do this a lot. Is he...?

"Are you blushing?" I asked smiling, lifting his head up for me to see better. The redness showed a little even though his tan skin blocked mosot of it. "Randy, you're blushing." I said smiling, biting my lip slightly.

"Binxy, be with me." He said, looking into my eyes. I smiled, before leaning in and kissing him.

"I want to be with you." I said, smiling again. Randy beamed before kissing me passionately, picking me up and twirling me slightly, making me giggle against his lips. "So are you going to be afraid to come into my room now?" I joked, when we pulled away.

"Shut up." He chuckled, kissing me again. I smiled, and he pulled away a few minutes later. "Do you have your car?" He asked, grabbing his bags. I went to grab mine, but he grabbed it instead.

"Randy, you have enough bags, let me get mine!" I giggled, trying to get it back from him.

"No way, baby. I'm gonna treat you like a queen." He gave me a cheeky smile, before pecking my lips. I smiled, opening the door for him. He walked out and I followed after him.

"My car is over there." I pointed to my rental. We walked over and Randy put our things in the trunk. "I have to make a call real quick." I said to Randy as I pulled out my phone.

"Okay, I'll drive." Randy smiled, taking my keys from my hand before pecking my lips and getting in the car. I took out my phone, dialing the number. I waited as the phone rang.

_"Hey, this is Derek. I'm not here right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can." BEEP!_

"Derek, hey its Bianca. Um, call me when you get this. I'll be in town for a few more days and I figured we could meet up for coffee. I'll talk to you soon. Bye." I hung up the phone, slipping it into my coat pocket, before getting in the car,

"All set?" Randy asked. I nodded, turning on the radio.

XX

We got back to the hotel not to long afterwards. Randy and I decided I would stay in his room tonight since his was so much bigger. I went to my room, grabbing a few things, before going back to Randy's room. I walked in and Randy was laying in bed, looking for something on tv. I shyly walked into the bedroom, standing by the door. Randy looked over.

"Hey pretty girl." He smiled, throwing the covers back for me to lay next to him. I put my small bag over by his before getting into bed. Randy covered me up with the blanket and pulled me closer, kissing me. I giggled slightly against his lips. He pulled back smiling. "I like being able to do that anytime I want now." Randy chuckled. I smiled, pecking his lips. I looked around the room. It was MUCH bigger than mine. I bite my lip. "So who'd you call earlier?" Randy asked as he settled on the local news.

"Oh, uh, this guy Derek I know that lives in Colorado. I figured we could meet up for coffee and catch up since its been like 6 years since I last seen him." I explained and Randy nodded.

"Have you ever...you know...dated him?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Um, no. Definitely not. From my mothers first marriage she had a son. Derek is her son. He was great to me and then when I was 13 he left for college. He never knew what my parents did to me." I explained. Randy nodded, not saying anymore on the subject. I got up from the bed, walking over to my bag, grabbing my pajamas and walking into the bathroom. I should really learn to pick better pajamas. I had on black short shorts and a white tank top. "Randy?" I called through the bathroom.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"Close your eyes." He chuckled.

"Why?"

"Cause! What I'm wearing is like bad!" I said. He laughed.

"Okay, they're closed." I opened the door, peering out at him. His eyes were closed and he had a small smile on his face. Quickly, I put my clothes in my bag and ran to the bed, quickly getting under the covers.

"Okay." He opened his eyes and looked down at me with an amused smile. I had the blanket up to my chin.

"Babe, stop being childish." Randy laughed lightly, making my heart melt. He pulled the covers off me a bit, just revealing my tank top and helped me sit upright. I smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. Randy quickly brushed his lips onto mine and the next thing I knew, I was straddling his lap. Randy brought his hands up to cup my face. I pulled him closer and he moaned slightly. I smiled against his lips, as he slowly ran his hands up my tank top before lifting it over my head.

Randy flipped me over. "I'm on top." He smirked, before ducking down and capturing my lips with his. I ran my hands over his abs, making him moan loudly in my mouth.

"Randy..." I moaned his name softly as he began kissing my neck. He began kissing south but a knock at the door made him hesitate.

"Ignore it." He mumbled against my skin as he continued to kiss down to my naval. The knocking continued and I sighed.

"Randy, I'll get it." He sighed, moving off of me. I stood up, grabbing my shirt, slipping it on.

"Babe?" I turned around.

"Yeah?" I asked with a smile. He stood up, walking over to me.

"Don't tell them were together. We should keep it a secret for awhile. Makes this even more sexier." He smirked, kissing my neck. I giggled.

"You got it." I walked to the door, opening it, to see Ted standing there.

"Hey, sorry, am I interrupting something?" Ted asked, quickly looking over me.

"Not at all. Randy and I were planning on watching a movie." He nodded,

"Um, why are you wearing practically nothing?" He asked, observing what I was wearing.

"Oh! I wanted to change and all my clothes need to be washed.." I bit my lip. He shrugged.

"So, did Randy talk to you?" He asked smiling.

"All he wanted to talk about was about watching a movie." I shrugged. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Can I talk to him real quick?" I nodded, opening the door wider and he walked in. Randy came out of the bedroom, after putting on pajama bottoms and a shirt.

"Hey man. What's up?" Ted looked back at me.

"I'll, uh, use the bathroom and change back into jeans." I giggled nervously, before walking into the bedroom. I heard Ted asking Randy why he didn't tell me how he really felt and then Randy making some lame excuse. I giggled quietly, before slipping my jeans on. I walked out and Ted was nodding.

"Okay, thanks man." Ted looked at me. "See ya later Binx."

"Bye." I smiled and Ted left. "What did he want to talk about?" I asked, walking over to Randy.

"Where to take Mickie on a date." He chuckled before wrapping his arms around my waist.

"He interrupted us, to ask you a question?" I giggled, laying my hands on his chest.

"Guess so." Randy nodded, walking over to me and pushing me against the wall. He attacked my neck with his kisses all while his hands explored my body. "Now lets get these jeans off you."


End file.
